Summer Visits and Muggles at Hogwarts
by dama-de-tinieblas
Summary: What happens when Professor McGonagall shows up at Harry's durring summer break with a request of the Dursleys? Lots of chaos is sure to be induced. And just what is this request from Professor McGonagall? Set durring the Dream Teams 5th Year. Read to fin
1. Unexpected Visit

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with Harry Potter. They belong to J.K. Rowling and respective others. The only thing I own is the plot and the original characters.

This story takes place during the Dream Teams 5th year. It may be unappealing at first but will get better. Potential ships include H/Hr, D/G, R/?, B/OC, and OC/OC 

Summer Visits & Muggles at Hogwarts 

**__**

**__**

            Petunia Dursley was cleaning the house and preparing for Aunt Marge's visit that day when suddenly there was a knock on the door. "I wonder who that is?" she mumbled to herself, heading to answer the door. Standing outside on the porch was Professor McGonagall and a black shaggy dog (A/N: wonder who that is…) 

            "Hello Mrs. Dursley. May I please speak to you?" asked McGonagall.

            "S-sure, c-come in." replied Petunia. "Go ahead sit down and make yourself at home. What do you need to talk about?"

            "Well first of all I need to speak to Harry and give him this dog by orders of the headmaster Professor Dumbledore. He is to stay with Harry."

            "There is no Harry here and that -  that - thing cant stay here."

            "Don't give me that. I know perfectly well Harry is here. And the dog stays whether you like it or not. Now you bring Harry down here or I'll bring him down." Declared McGonagall. At that time Dudley entered the room. 

            "Who are yo-" started Dudley but Petunia cut him off.

            "Never mind Dudley. H-HARRY, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" yelled Petunia.

            When Harry entered the room with his potion book in hand and replied, "Yes Aunt Petunia what can I d-" but was caught off guard when Sirius barked and tackled him, still in dog form and pushed him toward Dudley causing his glasses to fall off. "Good to see ya Sir- Snuffles." Finished Harry.

            "Aww. Did Harry's girlfriend bring him a dog?" Dudley teased while holding Harry's glasses.

            "She's my teacher, and the dog has been mine since I was 13. Now give me back my glasses.

            "No." Dudley declared with a defiant tone. In front of him Snuffles growled loudly at Dudley, who dismissed it by saying "You really think I'm scarred of some dumb dog?"

            Seconds later the glasses came flying out of his hand at the sound of McGonagalls voice shouting "Accio glasses!"

            "Here Harry." Said McGonagall walking over to stand next to Harry. Looking back to Petunia she had to contain laughter a the site of the younger woman checking worriedly out the window to see if anybody seen the use of magic. "Get used to it Mrs. Dursley. There will be a lot more magic going on around here for the next two weeks." Said McGonagall with humor in her voice.

            "THERE WILL NOT BE ANY OF THAT…THAT…THAT FREAK STUFF HERE!" shouted Petunia, going over to comfort Dudley who was visibly shaking.

            "Don't give me that. Now where is your husband? We have something very important to discuss." Said McGonagall sternly. 

            "He's not here right now. He left ½ an hour ago to pick up Aunt Marge from the train station and wont be back for about 2 hours."

            "Well in that case we'll be back in approximately an hour and a half. Harry, would you like to have Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, as well as possible Miss Weasley to come over for the remainder of the summer break?"

            "Absolutely **not**!" interjected Petunia "I will no have any more people like HIM in this house!"

            "This is not a decision for you to make." Said McGonagall, looking cautiously at Sirius who appeared ready to bite. "Besides you have treated Harry so unfairly these past years. Its about time you do something to redeem yourself."

            "Fine. Go get them." Petunia replied with venom. "Dudley would you like to go as well?" she asked with enough sweetness to send anybody to see the Grangers for a tooth pulling.

            "But mum you remember what happened last time…… I ca-"

            "Yes you can. Go with them, you need the exercise anyway. I don't want to get another letter about your weight from Smeltings. Besides I need to finish cleaning before Marge arrives and I need to think of something to tell Vernon."

            "But!"

            "No buts just GO!"

            "Fine." Dudley replied stalking off to change his cloths and get ready to leave.

            "You to Harry, go get ready. We leave in fifteen minutes. By the way, could you tell me where the bathroom is? I need to change out of my robes and into some muggle clothing. You wouldn't believe some of the odd looks I got walking here…" trailed off McGonagall looking at Petunias ghost white face.

            "Its upstairs, second door on the left." Said Harry walking into the kitchen with Snuffles, trying not to laugh.

            "Thank you." Said the Professor to Harry's retreating back.

            "This CAN'T be happening." Muttered Petunia, sinking down into her chair with her hands over her face.

(A/N: I thought of just stopping here but I'll continue.)

**15 Minutes Later:**

            "Everybody ready?" asked McGonagall newly decked out in a pair of flared blue jeans with clear beads/studs around the waistline and a black t-shirt with the words "You say psycho like it's a bad thing." On it.

            "Yeah!" replied Harry, pulling on his sneakers.

            "Not really." Replied Dudley miserably.

            "Well get ready because your not backing out." Said McGonagall.

            "Ready." Replied Harry and Dudley at the same time.

            "Ok lets go. Here Harry. We'll take Snuffles with us." Declared McGonagall handing Harry Snuffles as he and Dudley walked out the door.

            When they were out of sight McGonagall turned to Petunia. "Now I expect you to treat these friends of Harry's with respect. Definitely more that you do Harry. They will be here for the remainder of the summer. I want NO trouble from you, your husband, son, or this Aunt Marge. Am I understood?" demanded McGonagall in her schoolteacher voice.

            "Y-Yes." Stuttered Petunia.

            "Good. We'll be back in less that two hours." Said McGonagall walking out the door. "MR.DURSLEY!" yelled McGonagall seeing Dudley about to kick Sirius in the side, who was watching Harry walk around. "DON'T EVEN TRY IT!"

            Seeing the angry professor he quickly muttered a "Sorry…Can we go now?"

            "Yes." Replied McGonagall as they set off down the street.

            "So, where are we going first?" asked Harry.

            "Well I thought we would stop at a store once we reach the center of town and grab something to drink and munch on because I haven't had lunch myself and I'm assuming you two haven't had lunch either right?" questioned the professor.

            "Yeah! I'm hungry. You took us before we could get any lunch." Retorted Dudley.

            "It's only a snack because we have a forty-five minute walk ahead of us still." Replied McGonagall to the protesting Dudley.

            "But that to LONG!" said Dudley whining but McGonagall glared at him.

            "After we pick up Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger we will stop for lunch."

            "Which reminds me," said Harry, "Who are we picking up first?"

            "Miss Granger." Replied McGonagall as they entered the store. "Get something to drink, preferably, non-carbonated, and a snack, also preferably healthy. Meet back here in tow minutes."

            Two minutes later McGonagall returned with a lemon ice-tea and a package of honey roasted peanuts. Harry had a bottle of Brisk lemonade and a package of combos. However Dudley, not paying any attention returned with 2, 1 liter bottles of cream soda, a king-size Heresy's almond bar, a bag of cheezits, barbeque chips, and a package of grandma's bit size cookies.

            "Mr. Dursley put all of that back but **1** drink and **1** snack." Said McGonagall. When Dudley didn't move McGonagall glared at him and snarled in a way to match Snape, "NOW!"

            "But I'm hungry! Mum always lets me have all of this!"

            "I'm not your mother am I?" growled out McGonagall, "And you mother says your only big boned. Put it back now." Demanded the professor. Finally Dudley came back with 1 liter of Cream soda and a king-size Heresy's almond bar. "Fine I see I wont make any further progress. Lets check out so we can get going." Said McGonagall exasperatedly.

**15 Minutes Later:**

            "Are we there yet?" asked Dudley.

            "No." replied McGonagall.

**Another 15 Minutes Later:**

            "How about NOW?" Dudley questioned. "I'm Hungry!"

            "You just ate. And if you don't stop asking I'll transfigure you into a pig." Threatened McGonagall.

            "Listen to her because she will and is more than capable. She's our transfiguration professor." Said Harry, thus succeeding in shutting up Dudley.

            After another 15 minutes of silent walking they turned to walk up the sidewalk that apparently led to Hermione's house, and up the steps. Professor McGonagall proceeded to knock on the door while they waited patiently for the door to open. After 30 seconds the door was opened by Mrs. Granger.

            "Hello. May I help you?" she politely asked, eyeing the group of four curiously.

            "Hello Mrs. Granger. I am Professor McGonagall, Hermione's transfiguration teacher. We are here regarding her residential where abouts of the remainder of the summer break. Harry, whom I presume you know, would greatly appreciate it if she would be allowed to stay with him for that short remainder." Stated McGonagall politely.

            "Hello Harry. You were the last person I was expecting. Please, come in. I'll call Hermione down. Make yourself at home."

            "Thank you. Mrs. Granger." Harry said while being showed to the living room.

            "Please, no need to be so formal. Call me Melissa. Oh," she replied seeing her husband come in, "this is my husband Mark. Mark, come here and great out guests. This is Professor McGonagall, Hermione's transfiguration teacher, you already know Harry. I'm afraid I didn't quite catch your name dear." Mrs. Granger said, referring to Dudley.

            "My name is Dudley ma'am. Dudley Dursley." Replied Dudley trying to sound important.

            "How do you do. I'm glad to meet you." Replied Mark.

            Melissa proceeded to cut in. "But I know you didn't come to speak with us. HERMIONE YOU HAVE GUESTS!" she yelled up the stairs toward the current residence of her only child.

            "Coming mum. Give me a minute." Replied Hermione from upstairs.

            "Must have to find a bookmark." Laughed Harry. A few seconds later you could hear footsteps on the stairs.

            "Yes mum. Who is i…" she trailed off. "Harry!" she yelled and ran up, throwing herself at him for a hug. "It's so great to see you. How have you been? I hope not still blaming yourself for Cedric's death. But, why are you here? And you to Professor? I didn't expect to see you for another two weeks, although I have been wondering why I haven't received my Hogwarts letter. I haven't been expelled have I professor?" suddenly she stopped ranting, after feeling something brush against her leg. "Oh! Hey Snuffles! How are you?" she questioned, kneeling down to scratch Snuffles behind his ears.

            "H-Hi Hermione." Harry stuttered looking at Hermione and noticing how much she had changed over the summer, and not being able to take his eyes off her.

            McGonagall could barley smother chuckles while replying "No Miss Granger you have not been expelled. As a matter of fact I have you Hogwarts letter with me. You, along with Mr. Potter have been made Gryffindor prefects."

            "Thank you Professor!" Hermione declared, hugging McGonagall while Harry just looked shocked. "So why are you here Harry? Hi Dudley.(who was just gapping at her) Well? Are you going to tell me?"

            Harry snapped out of his trance and trying not to stutter told her, "Professor McGonagall showed up this morning with Snuffles. She convinced Aunt Petunia to let me have my friends over for the last two weeks of the summer and we came to see if you wanted to."

            "¡Calor que sí!" At Harry's blank expression Hermione recognized her mistake. "I'm sorry Harry. We just returned from Mexico the other week. I told you of course. I can go can't I mum? Dad?" 

            "You know you can dear. We wouldn't make you stay here. Go pack your things. Let me know when you have everything. I'll bring your school trunk down for you." Replied Mark smiling at her. 

            "Gracias. Yo regreso en diez minutos," She said turning and sprinting up the stairs, Dudley starting to follow. 

            "Mr. Dursley. If I were you I'd stay where you are for the next ten minutes. Then Miss Granger will be back for you to goggle at some more." McGonagall said glaring at Dudley.

            Jokingly Harry said "Mrs. Gra- I mean Melissa maybe next time you should take her somewhere that speaks English, then maybe we'll all be able to understand her."

            "I don't know Harry. She's set on going to Japan next summer." Melissa said and cracked up with laughter after seeing Harry blanch. 

            Harry decided to ask McGonagall a question that had been plaguing him for a while. "Professor, why exactly do you need to speak to my aunt and uncle?"

            "Listen closely Harry. Due to You-Know-Whos return your family is no longer safe and we need to do something about it. I can't tell you anymore until later." Replied McGonagall with a serious tone in her voice.

            "Ok…" Harry replied hesitantly.

            "Dad. ¡Tronco por favor!" Hermione yelled form upstairs.

            Seeing Mr. Granger head for the stairs Harry said, "That's ok Mr. Granger. Dudley and I will get it. Come on Dudley you need the exercise."

            "But…"

            "NOW!"

            "Fine." Dudley replied and stomped up the stairs, Harry following behind, returning a few minutes later with Hermione ahead of them while they carried down the trunk.

            "Ready?" questioned McGonagall.

            "Sí." Replied Hermione. "Is Ron coming as well?

            "Yes Miss Granger. Possible young Virginia also."

            "But how will we get there? This house isn't connected to the Floo Network."

            "Apparation. Harry, Hermione take my hand. Hermione you grab hold of Snuffles, Dudley grab Harry's other hand and I'll shrink your trunk Miss Granger." Said McGonagall, shrinking the trunk and placing it in her pocket. "What is your problem NOW Mr. Dursley?"

            Dudley, who was backing away from them, hesitantly replied, "What's apparation?"

            "Dudley," Harry replied exasperated, "It's only adult witch and wizard transportation. Now take my hand so we can leave."

            "No. Something is going to go wrong I just know it! And don't say those words! I'll tell mum."

            "MR. DURSLEY stop being a baby. It's perfectly safe. I've been apparating since I was 18. I have yet to splinch myself or anybody else. Nothing will happen. Now lets go or we won't have lunch before going back to Priviet Drive." Dudley immediately gulped at the prospect of no lunch and took Harry's outstretched hand.

            "Adiós, madre, padre. Hasta luego." Said Hermione

            "Goodbye Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger." Said McGonagall.

            "Bye Mark, Melissa." Remarked Harry just before they apparated and found themselves in the middle of a very cluttered Weasley kitchen.

A/N: Well that's chapter 1. Hoped you liked it. Even if you didn't review. Id love to know what you thought. It may be going slow but will pick up in later chapters. BTW How's my Spanish? Hope its not too bad. I have taken 2 years of it but I'm also taking French. Alas I suck at French. But I'm sure you don't care. I give credit for the saying on McGonagall's shirt to that of which belongs to a friend of mine, if you can call her that… Until next chapter! Review por favor! ^_~


	2. At the Burrow

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 if you need it that badly. I'm feeling to lazy to write it right now. Its currently 8:23 on a Monday morning and schools been cancelled due to an impending snowstorm. And that leaves me in a bad mood today because I wont be able to talk to the person I want to. Damn. Anyway, here is chapter 2.

Summer Visits and Muggles at Hogwarts 

**__**

**__**

            Mrs. Weasley looked up form her cooking. "Harry? Hermione? Professor McGonagall? What are you doing here? And with Mr. Dursley and Snuffles at that?"

            "Hi. Mrs. Weasley. We're here to see Ron and Ginny. I was hoping they would like to spend the last two week of vacation with Hermione and I at my aunt and uncles." Replied Harry.

            "I don't see a problem with it. Go ahead and ask them I'm sure they would love to. Personally I'm surprised your aunt and uncle are letting you have friends over. Ron and Ginny are in the back yard helping Fred and George de-gnome the garden."

            "Thanks Mrs. Weasley. Actually Professor McGonagall threatened Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon wasn't home." Said Harry while he, Hermione, and Dudley headed for the back door leaving the adults to converse.

            "Oh, and Dudley, I'd stay away form Fred and George. They have been working on more jokes." Warned Mrs. Weasley.

            "O-Ok. T-Thank you M- Mrs. Weasley." Stuttered Dudley as he saw the food Mrs. Weasley was preparing continue to prepare itself without the help of a physical entity. 

            Walking out into the very familiar scene, it was only a surprise for Dudley to see gnomes running around and flying through the air, thus causing him to run and hide behind the petite form of the youngest Weasley.

            "Ack!" yelped Ginny and jumped away from him.

            "What's wrong Ginny? There only gnomes." Said Ron, turning around to see what the commotion was about when he spotted Harry, Hermione and Snuffles, with a very frightened Dudley trying to hide behind his sister. "Harry! Hermione! And Snuffles too! What are you doing here?"

            "Professor McGonagall brought us. She showed up this afternoon with Snuffles to talk to my aunt and uncle, but Uncle Vernon wasn't home at the time so she brought us here after she convinced Aunt Petunia to let me have friends over for the remainder of vacation." Said Harry.

            "Sí Ron. Ella visitaba me también. ¿Cómo estas? Estoy muy bien. Lo siento no escribir a tú y su familia. Hola Fred, Gerorge, Ginny." Finished Hermione as she saw them walk up. 

            "What's gotten into her Forge?" asked Fred

            "I don't know Gred. But I do spot out favorite guinea pig (sp???) hiding behind our favorite little sister." Replied George.

            "I'm your only sister you idiots. And If I were you, which I'm not thank Merlin, I'd leave the Dursley alone unless you want another unfortunate accident to happed like the last time mum found out." Warned Ginny to the twins. "Hey Harry, Hermione, Snuffles." She greeted them without stuttering or blushing like usual around Harry. "But really, what is wrong with Hermione? Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't she speaking in Spanish?"

            Seeming to snap out of it Hermione replied, "Was I speaking Spanish again? Sorry my mum, dad, and I just returned from vacation in Mexico the other week. I guess its hasn't quite left me yet. But like Harry said earlier do you want to spend the rest of summer break with Harry and I at the Dursleys Ron? And you too Gin?"

            "You be I would! Anything to get rid of these two prats." Declared Ron referring to Fred and George.

            "We resent that! What about us? Aren't we invited too?" Protested George.

            "Maybe you can come visit later guys. Besides after last time I don't think even Snape or Voldemort (Ron visibly shuttered at the name and mumbled "DON'T say his name!) could make Aunt Petunia let you stay." replied Harry, thoroughly amused. 

            "Thanks a lot Harry. What about you Gin? Are you gonna abandon your favorite brothers too?" asked Fred.

            "Your most definitely not my favorite brothers. But I'm not sure. I don't want to intrude. Nor do I wish to be stared at like a piece of meet for the next two weeks either." Declared Ginny glaring at Dudley.

            Seeing Ron, Fred, and George turn red in the face and begin heading toward Dudley, Harry warned Dudley "Unglue you eyes unless you want to end up worse off that last time Dudley." Thus causing him to immediately look away, mutter a sorry, and cautiously walk toward the burrow, watching for anymore flying gnomes to come running across the yard.

            "Ignore him Ginny. He won't do anything come on, what do you say? Come keep me for drowning in quidditch conversation." Remarked Hermione.

            "Ok Hermione. Come on, lets go make sure mums ok with it."

            When they came in the strangest thing was seen. Anybody who looked could see Dudley hiding behind Mrs. Weasley begging her to make sure no "gray wrinkly things" came into the house. It took all of Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny's will power not to crack into laughter. "Mum is it aright if Ginny and I stay with Harry for the rest of the summer?" Questioned Ron.

            "Of course it is dear. Go pack your things an I'll get you a key for the Gringots vault so you can get money for school supplies when you go get them. I'll leave a bag of coins in there for each of you." Seeing them not moving she declared, "Well don't just stand there. Look lively GO get your things or you wont be going anywhere." Immediately Ron pulled Harry up the stairs with Dudley waddling behind and Ginny following with Hermione.

**Ginny's Room:**

            "Merlin I hope he doesn't stare at me like that the rest of the summer." Muttered Ginny to nobody in particular. 

            "Your not the only one Gin. So I take it you've finally gotten over your crush on Harry?"

            "Yeah, besides he'll never like me. He has eyes for somebody else, I know who it is and its not Cho any longer."

            "Who is it?" Hermione questioned nervously.

            "You."

            "I don't believe you!" she gasped.

            "Believe what you like but I now the way he was looking at you. It's the same way I used to look at him. But now I look at somebody else like that…" Ginny trailed off.

            "So who do you like now?" 

            "I'm not telling you. You'll just have to guess. All I'll say is he's in your year."

            "If I guess right you'll tell me right?"

            "Sure. I think I have everything lets go. Can you help me with my trunk?" said Ginny off handedly. Together they dragged the turn downstairs where Professor McGonagall was waiting for them along with Ron Harry, and Dudley. She proceeded to shrink both of their trunks and place them in her pocket.

            "Can we eat now?" begged Dudley. "I'm starving and you still haven't let us have lunch yet!"

            "You haven't eaten yet? Why didn't you say so earlier? I would have made something for you before you were ready to go. You poor dears must be famished. Here let me get you something." Mrs. Weasley said bustling around the kitchen.

            "That's ok Molly. Don't worry about it. I promised Mr. Dursley I would take them out to eat. It was really the only way to get Mr. Dursley to get up and actually **_move._**" Stated McGonagall. "We still have 45 minutes before your Uncle should be home Harry. Any suggestions where we should go? I don't want to be late getting back to Privet Drive."

            "But where are we going to go? There are many I can think of but my first question is if we will be apparating or walking back to Privet Drive?" questioned Hermione.

            "Walking." Replied McGonagall shortly.

            "**Again!**" exclaimed Dudley. "Can't we just take a bus?"

            "Dudley they wouldn't let Snuffles ride with us you idiot." Replied Harry with an ill temper.

            "Let the damn thing walk then for all I care."

            "Yeah if we can tie a rope around you and make you run behind it. Come on Dudley use you brain!" retorted Ginny.

            "Nevermind. But you're a feisty one aren't you?" leered Dudley.

            "Back off bud. Unless you want to be castrated that is. But then you'd still have my brothers to deal with."

            "GINNY! I don't EVER want to hear you say that again. I thought I raised you better than that." Molly responded, shocked at hearing her only daughters choice of words.

            Ginny quickly muttered a "Sorry mum." And then turned back to everybody else. "So are we ready to go?" after making that statement a rumbling sound could be heard. "Opps. I guess I'm kinda hungry. And now that I think about it I actually haven't eaten anything today and it's already 3:15. So where are we eating? I've always wanted to try what muggles call 'fast food' if that's fine with everybody else. Any ideas Harry?"

            "Well there's always KFC, Burger king, McDonalds…" said Harry randomly naming off possible places.

            "McDonalds! I haven't been there since last week!" declared Dudley.

            "_Pathetic_!" declared Fred and George in unison. 

            "Well in that case lets get going. Again we apparate, most likely into an alley and then finish our walk there. Come on, grab each other's hand again. Miss Weasley grab Snuffles and Miss Granger. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Dursley if you don't mind." Said McGonagall, who shook her head at seeing Dudley's reaction to the word apparate. "Lets go."

            Less than five seconds later they found themselves in any alley and then walking out into the crowded streets of Little Whinging, Surrey, past the zoo, school and other shops until they found themselves out side of the resident McDonalds.

            "Hey Snuffles you can't come in with us. Go out to the tables outside and we'll be back in about five minutes. Don't worry we'll bring you back something, you must be starving too." Said Harry, smiling at the dogs pleading eyes.

            Five minutes latter they returned with their orders and sat down at a round table in the far corner where Sirius had lied down on the cement, not forgetting to feed him his food as well. After a few minutes of quiet eating Ron spoke up. "So why did you need to talk to Harry's aunt and uncle professor? Harry said it was important but you wouldn't tell him. You can trust us. Can't you just tell us now?"

            "I'm sorry Mr. Weasley but I can't divulge any further information except that due to You-Know-Whos return to power Harry and his family are in danger." Seeing Dudley about to comment she interrupted before he could say anything. "I'm sorry Mr. Dursley but I can't say anything more until I have privately spoken to you parents. Now lets drop the subject."

            Immediately afterwards Harry and Ron struck up a conversation about the quidditch season ahead of them this year and how they were going to beat Slytherin into the ground again. Upon hearing this Hermione and Ginny stated their own conversation about Hermione's trip and a few small Spanish lessons. This thus left Dudley to himself, striking up a conversation with Snuffles. "Well I guess that leaves me to talk to you." Stated Dudley offhandedly to Snuffles while feeding him, seeing as how Harry and Ron had forgot. "I guess your not that bad after all. Sorry I was going to kick you earlier."

            About 20 minutes later they were all ready to go and began to walk back to Privet Drive, still carrying on their own conversations. Upon arriving back at the house they found that no only were they only five minutes short of being late but Vernon had not yet returned from the train station with Aunt Marge. "Oh! There you are!" exclaimed Petunia. "You said an hour and a half. You're late! I thought something had happened to you. And I remembered just after you left that I hadn't given you anything to eat Dudley. Let me get something for you." She exclaimed after hugging Dudley tightly. 

            "That's ok mum. The professor was kind enough to take us out to eat before we came back." Replied Dudley looking at the group.

            "Ok then. But would you mind introducing yourselves? I'm afraid I don't' know any of you."

            "Pardon me Mrs. Dursley. I don't know where my manners are today. Or my brain for that matter," replied Hermione. "My name is Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you." She added, extending her hand for Petunia to shake which surprisingly she did.

            "I'm Ron Weasley Mrs. Dursley. The one that called Harry the other year. Sorry about yelling on the feletone you your husband that day. I hadn't quite known to use it then."

            "And I'm Virginia Weasley. The idiots' younger sister. You can call me Ginny though if you wish. Everybody else does."

            "So when is Uncle Vernon going to be here with Aunt Marge? Questioned Harry.

            " He should be returning any moment. When Vernon gets here I don't want him to think anything is amiss. That means you still need to get her bags Harry. And Dudley, you still need to great her as well. However I need you three children, the dog and Professor McGonagall to stay in the living room so I have the chance to tell Vernon about the predicament here."

            "Ok. Mrs. Dursley." said Hermione. "Do you need any help with anything before she gets here?"

            "No dear I think I have everything done.  But thanks for asking." It seemed that Petunia had taken a liking for the young girl. In the distance a car could be hard pulling into the driveway. "Ok. Virginia, Ron, Hermione, Professor McGonagall, please say in here with the dog. Dudley, Harry out to the entryway to greet Aunt Marge and get her bags. DON'T forget to take them to the spare room Harry. And we still stick to the story that she knows. If she asks about your friends I suppose I'll just have to make something up. Please don't protest to anything I tell her." She said nervously.

            "Don't worry Aunt Petunia. Everything will be fine." Harry told her comfortingly while patting her back on his way to the entryway. "Lets go. I hear voices."

            "I hope your right." Petunia muttered, now standing with Dudley and Harry. "Now is the moment of truth." She said as the door handle began to turn…

There's chapter 2 for those of you who are reading it. Started typing it on Monday, didn't finish it till Tuesday at 10:21 pm. Very sad. Until next time. 

*Dama_de_tinieblas*


	3. Marge Arrives

Disclaimer: Again, see chapter 1

This is the same chapter I posted the other day…I accidentally deleted it so I'm reposting. (The QUOTE AT THE BOTTOM STILL HOLDS!) I would also appreciate it if I got at least 4 more reviews before the next chapter is posted. It would make me REALLY happy! –hint, hint- ^_~

I send out thanks to my reviewers, however I'll inform you now that most of my posts will come on weekends, seeing as I have a lot of school work on my hands at the moment. Sometimes I may post more often, it depends on how much free time I have. 

At the bottom author note I will put in one of my favorite quotes. If you can tell me what it says I'll send you the next chapter early, however if you are capable of telling me who said it, I send them all to you early.

Now, on with chapter 3.

Summer Visits and Muggles at Hogwarts 

Marge Arrives:

As the door opened Harry immediately felt a wave of dread wash over him as he saw Aunt Marge enter the house, not only with uncle Vernon, but also with her demon bulldog Ripper. Instantly Harry's mind drifted to Snuffles and all the trouble that could be caused between the two of them. Hopping nothing would happen, Harry turned his attention back to Aunt Marge who was in the process of babying Dudley.

            "There's my neffy-poo, little Dudders! Come give your Auntie a hug." She exclaimed wrapping her pudgy arms around him and placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek, leaving behind a bright red lipstick mark. "Aren't you just so precious."

            While Marge was fussing over Dudley, Petunia pulled Vernon to the side. "Vernon, we have a slight problem." She said nervously. 

            "Problem? What do you mean problem?" Vernon hissed back at his wife.

            "One of Harry's teachers showed up this morning with a dog, said it was for Harry and that she had something very important to talk to us about. You weren't here and she made me let Harry have his friends over." Seeing Vernon's eyes widen she continued, "I couldn't say no. I wanted to but she threatened to harm me. They just returned and brought his friends back. Their in the living room…" Vernon by now had turned purple with outrage.

            "Boy!" he hissed at Harry with narrow eyes. When Harry was right next to him he said "take Marge's things to her room. I'll talk to you later!" he snarled, splattering Harry with spit. "And when you get back take your freaks of friends out of the living room and out of sight until later."

            Harry silently grabbed Marge's bags and hauled them upstairs into the pare bedroom Marge was to stay in for the next week and a half. Returning downstairs and quietly sneaking into the living room Harry began to usher them out the back door. "Come on we need to get out of the living room. Marge doesn't know you're here. No to mention Uncle Vernon is boiling with rage and needs time to cool off. Lets go out back Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Snuffles, Professor." After sneaking outside Professor McGonagall began to speak.

            "Mr. Potter, how long is this Aunt Marge character suppose to be staying here?" 

            "Unfortunately she is going to be staying for a week and a half." Replied Harry.

            "Right. I need to return to Hogwarts to speak with Professor Dumbledore about the matters that have developed. I wish I had known before that you Aunt was coming. I shall return in no more than two hours to speak to you r aunt and uncle. Pleas inform them of this Mr. Potter." And with that statement the Professor apparated into Hogsmeade. 

            "Well I guess that leaves us with two hours to ourselves. We really can't go inside so what do you propose we do?" questioned Harry, plopping down onto the bench near the hedges while Ron sat next to him and the girls stretched out on the grass.

            Hermione decided to speak up at that moment. " No sé Harry. Pero no me gusta tu tía. A mí ella es muy ro oso y antipática. Yo tengo nunca sepas alguien parejo su. Todavía no sé cómo tu vives con ella a veces para nada."

            Before she could say anymore Ron broke in. "Whatever Hermione. I don't mean to sound rude but I think your doing that on purpose. I have had it up to here," he said putting his had above his head, "with your Spanish. I'm NOT Latino! I have no idea what you ranting about but do us all a favor and SHUT UP!" Seeing Hormone's eyes begin to tear and Harry and Ginny glaring at him he added "or at least teach it to us or maybe you should go homeo and findo your braino then comeo back hereo." Half a second after the idiotic statement the other three cracked up with laughter. "What? What did I say?"

            Trying to detain her laughter Ginny informed him, "You just told Hermione that maybe she should go homo!" and continued laughing at her brothers expense as he turned a lovely shade of red and muttered and "oops."

            "Sorry Ron." Said Hermione "I told you I was trying. You try going somewhere for a month where you need to depend on a foreign languid and see if you still aren't speaking it when tu regresas... I mean you return. But pushing that aside what do you think Professor McGonagall needs to speak with your aunt and uncle about Harry?"

            "Really, I have no Idea Hermione. I really don't."

            "Don't worry Harry. It can't be that bad. Wouldn't it be funny if she were to say that Dudley has suddenly developed magic abilities and must be enrolled in Hogwarts because he will eventually be an important aspect to bringing down You-Know-Who according to Professor Trelawney's psychic predictions?"

            Chuckling Harry replied "The only thing magical happening to Dudley is that he's lost a pound or tow this summer instead of gaining it. And besides I would never believe anything predicted by Trelawney unless Dumbledore believed it to. Other than that I agree with Mione. She's noting but a fraud."

            "Your not the only one Harry. I don't believe her either." Commented Ginny. "By the way, changing the subject to a more serious matter, did you two hear about the recent deatheater attack the other weekend?" questioned Ginny.

            Hermione suddenly took on a concerned face, as she asked, "No, What happened Ginny? Who was it?"

            "The Creeveys. Fortunately Colin and Dennis weren't there at the time. They had went downtown for the afternoon and when they retuned they say multiple muggle law enforcement people…" "Policemen" provided Hermione, "Yeah that's the word. Anyway they saw them on their street and then saw the dark mark hovering over their house. Before they could be stopped they had ran into the house to find it swarming with crime scene investigators there. Colin told me you couldn't go into any room there with out finding one of the police officers in a room. He also said they maid him and Dennis verify ht the bodies were actually their parents. He said it was horrible seeing them like that. Their mother in the kitchen and father in the living room. As you could guess they were killed with the Avada Kedavera. According to Colin they were asked to go down for questioning about their parents death. I'll bet you five galleons that you know what the first question that they asked them before they even left the house was." Stated Ginny.

            "Do you know who murdered your parents?"

            "Exactly Harry. Dennis shouted out, without even thinking, deatheaters. And of course muggles have no idea what deatheaters are so the investigator stated radeling off questions of 'What the bloody hell is a deatheater? Why does it appear that your parents have no reason to be dead, only merely scared to death?' And the ever impeding question of 'What the hell is that gruesome green image thing floating over your house and why isn't it coming down?' It wasn't surprising he didn't know so Colin told him to hold on for a few minutes while he called someone who could help him explain it. You see after Colin came back from his first year at Hogwarts they had the fireplace connected to the Floo network under 'darkroom'. Colin said the guys jaw dropped to the floor when he started the fire and grabbed a fist full of powder off the mantle and threw it into the fire and the fire turned green. The guy had been even more surprised when Colin made a Floo call by saying 'Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledores office' and Dumbledores head appeared in the fireplace. Of course Dumbledore helped explain it to them but it took awhile. Colin and Dennis are staying with a relative until the beginning of the term. He said that the Fidelius (sp?) Charm was placed on them but he couldn't tell me who their secret keeper is. I do know however that the funeral service is set for next week and I told Colin that we might be able to make it." Concluded Ginny.

            "I can't even imagine what it must have been like. I feel so bad for them. I shudder to think that I could come home to that sometime." Hermione said softly.

            "I know what you men Mione." Said Harry with a distant voice. A few minutes later and Dudley came bursting out the back door.

            "Hey guys. Another moment in their and I'd go crazy. Aunt Marge has become unbearable; you wouldn't believe what she just asked me."

            Deciding to be funny and lighten the mood Ron asked in a high falsetto "Oh Dudders is my neffy-poo being starved? You haven't lost any weight have you? You look so thin!"

            "Haha. _Very_ funny." Dudley replied glaring at Ron. "She just asked me, and I quote: 'Have you made any girls feel special, happy, and loved yet?' I could barley stutter out that I was going to go bully you I was so shocked." Ginny and Hermione had burst out laughing so hard they were doubled over clutching their stomachs while Harry and Ron just held shocked expressions.

            Getting her laughter under control, Ginny announce they should walk around the neighborhood so she, Hermione, and Ron could get acquainted with their new surroundings for the next two weeks until Vernon, Petunia, and Marge finished talking and McGonagall returned. Not soon after the suggestion was mad you could find Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Dudley walking sown the street with Snuffles leading the way. It's seemed as if our favorite porky muggle had partially gotten over his fear of the magical world. But then again, it could just be because he has taken a sudden interest in the only Weasley girl and Hogwarts resident bookworm.

*****************************

            "So how have you and Ripper been?" asked Petunia while sipping her tea.

            "We've been just fine thanks. I got Colonel Fubster to look after the others again." Said Marge looking out the window. "Vernon, who are those people out there with Dudley?"

            Quickly thinking of something, Petunia replied "The red-headed boy goes to school with Harry. They're both just alike and the brown haired girl goes to the girls' center instead of the boys. Unfortunately their teacher dropped them off this morning along with the dong. She needs to speak to Vernon and myself. It appears as if she has left though, she must have had to run an errand and we've been stuck with the ungratefuls. I really don' like Dudley out there with them but I can't do anything about it."

            "What about the red headed girl who could be passed for a hooker if her cloths got any tighter?" questioned Marge with a hint of disgust.

            "Oh she is the sister of the other redhead. She goes to school with the other girl. Unfortunately she is also Dudley's girlfriend. I don't approve of her but I don't want my baby to be sad." Stated Petunia.

            "So how long are they going to be here?"

            "Hopefully no longer than dinner." Replied Vernon looking at his wife, "Which reminds me maybe you should start it. It is quarter to six."

            "Yes I suppose your right. Why don't you go and unpack Marge while I clean up and make some dinner?"

            "I think I will. I'll see you in about an hour then." She replied heading for the stairs. After Marge was upstairs Vernon turned to his wife and began to question her.

            "So what are the brats names, why are they here and for how long?"

            "Their names are Hermione Granger, Virginia Weasley, and Ron Weasley. Th-" 

            "Wait. Ron Weasley? That redhead's the one who called her the other year and nearly broke my ear drum isn't he?"

            "Yes. He said he was sorry for yelling because he didn't know how to use the telephone."

            "Didn't know how?" Vernon stated dumbfounded.

            "Anyway, they're here because Harry's professor thinks it's about time we start treating Harry bette,r like we do Dudley."

            "We take care of the boy just fine. We let him live here. That's good enough for him."

            "No Vernon, think about it. We actually do treat Dudley better. Professor McGonagall is right. We only began treating him a little better because of the threat of his godfather who escaped prison and is still on the run. You know that it's still on the news at least once every two months. Besides Harry is my blood relative and I should treat him the same way I do Dudley. His friends will be here until the end of the summer."

            Vernon groaned and smacked his head on the wall, "Why me? Fine, I guess I can't do anything about tit and it seems Dudley get along with them. Just start dinner."

********************************

            Arriving in Hogsmeade McGonagall mad her way up through the grounds and into the castle, heading towards the headmasters office, knowing full well she wasn't suppose to be back until tomorrow and that she should have changed back into robes. Giving the password (blood lollypops), she made her way in without knocking and into a conversation Dumbledore was having with Snape. Upon seeing her clothing Snape started laughing. "Oh sod off Severus! I am in no mode to deal with you!"

            Sensing her distress Dumbledore asked, "Whatever is the trouble Minerva? Your not suppose to be back until tomorrow. What did the Durselys say to the request?"

            "I haven't told them yet. Haven't had the chance. How was I supposed to know they would be having company?!"

            "Who was it? I trust that Mr. Black is with Harry, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley are with him also?"

            "Yes they are there along with Miss Weasley. It's some woman called Aunt Marge who I found out will be staying there for the next week and a half!" said McGonagall obviously distressed.

            "Oh dear. I really didn't expect this, nor did I want anybody else to know."

"Headmaster, if I may say so, why don't you just inform her as well? She will find out eventually from Potters aunt or uncle. I see no reason why shoe can't be told now as well." Stated Snape after getting his laughter under control.

            "True Severus. I don't see any other way around it." Replied Dumbledore. "Tell her Minerva. It's the only thing to do."

            "Yes Albus. It's 6:30; I guess I should be returning now. I will see you tomorrow Albus, Severus." Stated McGonagall as she headed out of the office, across the grounds and into Hogsmeade where she apparated onto the front steps of the Dursley home and knocked on the door.

________________________________

There's chapter 3 for you. Remember review, Iv had a rough weekend and I embarrassed myself in tutorial on Friday after all the juniors left (I'm a sophomore in a junior tutorial) and I got my Spanish CD for my teacher to listen to. I had started singing while talking to her and the boy that was still there (who happened to be the person I like) and it wasn't until the song was over was I told that the lyrics were "very romantic". Alas, I can't change anything I did now.

Here is a translation for what Hermione said up above: _"I don't know Harry. But I don't like your aunt. To me she is very mean and disagreeable. I have never known anyone like her. Yet I don't know how you live with her sometimes at all."_

Now here is the quote you need to tell me what it says: (**_And DON'T use a translator!!!!!! _**If I think you did I won't send the next chapter to you early)(PS: to send it I need an E-MAIL address!)

**_El poder amar es el poder m_****_á_****_s grande que hay en la vida. _**

****

Dama_de_tinieblas 


	4. YOU WANT US TO WHAT!

Disclaimer: Again see chapter 1.

Note to Cab: I would have sent you the chapter early but I didn't have an e-mail address to send it to. Gomen.

Remember I'm still waiting for people to tell me what this says. (I know what it is!) and who said it for early chapters. ^_^

**~El poder amar es el poder más grande que en la vida.~**

(Luisa, I know you know this!)

Summer Visits and Muggles at Hogwarts 

_YOU WANT US TO WHAT!_

            Standing on the front step of number 4 Privet Drive McGonagall could hear everything going on. It appeared as if everybody was there now so without further hesitation she knocked on the door.

            From outside you could hear Vernon snarl, "Get the bloody door boy!" along with a muffled "yes uncle Vernon."

            Seconds later the door was opened by Harry to allow the professor entrance. "Hello Harry. I assume you aunt and uncle are both home now?" she questioned.

            "Yeah. Come on in professor. Unfortunately you'll have to wait a little longer because Aunt Petunia just finished dinner and Dudley went to get Aunt Marge. You can join us though if you like." Responded Harry.

            "I would be delighted to Harry." Said McGonagall, following toward the kitchen.

            Five minutes everybody, minus Sirius was gathered around the table with the conversation going quiet politely until Marge turned her questioning gaze to McGonagall, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Her first target for interrogation: Professor McGonagall. "And just who are you?" she rather rudely questioned.

            "My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall. One of Mr. Potters school professors." Replied McGonagall, not liking Marge's tone in the least.

            "I see. I do hope you punish them accordingly." She declared and turned to Harry. "SO, I see your ungrateful ass is still here. Your not causing your aunt and uncle any trouble you self-centered brat. You definitely don't get it from Petunias side of the family. Of course with a mother like yours I'm not so sure."

            It took all of Harry's will power to not explode, along with the others, although you could defiantly hear Sirius growling in the background at Marge. "Yes ma'am I'm still here. I'm trying my hardest not to cause any trouble."

            "I still don't like your attitude. They are obviously not hitting you hard enough at Saint Brutus'. Petunia I'll only tell you once more; you need to write to that school and demand greater punishments for those damn delinquent children. It all runs in the blood. If the parents are miserable, ungrateful, delinquents that constantly cause trouble then so are the offspring. Just like it is with dogs. Apparently this dog," she said looking at Sirius "comes from that type of line to."

            Suddenly Hermione spoke up. "Don't insult Snuffles. That dog is better behaved than you dumb bulldog could ever hope to be!"

            "And just who are? Petunia told you about you you're just as bad as Potter you dumb bitch. I guess that perfectly describes you because you just seem the type. And I suppose your Potters whore too aren't you?" yelled Marge turning red in the face.

            Not knowing what to say back to her for fear of blowing her cover, Hermione sat back down and muttered to herself "Punta." McGonagall on the other hand could be seen getting angrier by the minute.

            Turning to Ginny she continued her tirade. "And you; you damn scarlet women! I know too many sluts like you! I don't give a fuck if you are Dudley's girlfriend or not you're nothing but dirt. I can tell just by the way you're dressed that you're no good. Just like that whore Hermione and your toy Potter." Turning to Ron she said, "I don't care if the red-headed slut Virginia is your sister or not because she obviously doesn't hold up to her name. You are just like Potter. Both dumb ass delinquent children who have no respect for anybody who go around causing trouble everywhere you set foot. Most likely just like your parents. You're all no good sons-of-bitches. Vernon, get me a brandy."

            Not being able to sit there and listen to her anymore McGonagall broke in, drawing her wand and pointing it at Marge. "Brandy? You want a brandy? How about a hex instead? I am not going to sit here and listen to you insult my students anymore with things that are defiantly lies." McGonagall yelled out raged.

            "And I sick of hearing you insult my god son and his friends you bitch." Growled out Sirius, who could no longer listen to her bag of lies. "Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione, Gin."

            "S-s-Sirius Black! Quick Petunia call the police! He's dangerous! H-how d-did you g-get in h-here?"

            "I've been here. I was the dog."

            "I don't believe you. Petunia I told you to call the police!"

            "N-no I cant. He will kill us if I do. He is a murderer remember? Besides he is Harry's godfather."

            Marge continued her ranting as Sirius walked over beside McGonagall and took her wand from her. "Let me see this. Harry. Come here." Said Sirius as he pointed his wand. "Serpensortia" declared Sirius and the snake began to advance on Marge.

            "What was that!? Get that thing away from me!" said Marge, as Harry began speaking to the snake, once again sounding as if he was edging it on. "H-Harry w-what are you doing?"

            "He's speaking parceltongue and urging it on. Can't you tell Aunt Marge?" questioned Ginny.

            "Make him stop! I hate snakes. Look! It's going to bite me!" she said backing up toward the kitchen counter. "Harry I'm sorry! Just stop! Please!"

            "Will you be quite and listen to what needs to be said Mrs. Dursley?" asked McGonagall.

            "Yes! Just make it go away."

            Nodding toward Sirius, he said the counter curse and handed McGonagall back her wand. "Now, if we would all kindly sit down maybe we can finally get some explaining done." Declared Sirius as he went to sit in the living room, closely followed by Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, with the other adults slowly following.

**************************

            Clearly the tension was so thick within the room that it could be cut with a knife. Marge every so often eyed Sirius wearily as if he would suddenly jump up and slit everyone's throats. Petunia, Vernon, and Marge were sitting on one side of the room, where as Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were sitting on the other side while Sirius and McGonagall were standing in the middle of the room, quietly speaking to each other before saying anything important, keeping everybody wondering what could be so important.

            McGonagall was the first to speak up. "First, I think some things need to be cleared up for out dear aunt Marge." she said while holding her wand and looking at Marge. "And I don't want any interruptions. Firstly, you should know that Mr. and Mrs. Dursley have been lying to you. Mr. Potter does not go Saint Brutus' Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. He, along with Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Weasley, goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

            "There is no such thing as witchcraft. Magic doesn't exist and you know it." Said Marge defiantly.

            "Then how do you explain Sirius here being a dog and then a human? Or Harry speaking to snakes? Or for that matter the snake that suddenly appeared in the house?"

            "It must have been a trick. Right Vernon?" she said looking at Vernon, but becoming nervous, as he shook his head no. "No? You mean it is real?"

            "Yes it is real. As much so as you being alive." Declared Sirius. "And just for the record I didn't appreciate hearing about what you said about Harry's parents the other year."

            "Precisely. As such I'm sure you need to be updated upon the events that have occurred over the summer. It has appeared that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has once again risen to power; through the blood he took from Harry during the final task off the Tri-Wizards tournament this past June after he had one of his Deatheaters kill another participating student. A murder to which Harry was witness to." Said McGonagall pausing, hearing the gasp of the other adults who didn't know. "As such, the blood taken from Harry has allowed the Dark Lord to be able to touch young Harry without repercussions. Thus the charms that have been placed on Harry and his family have become no longer useful as he can now penetrate this house with out problems, thus leaving you, Mr. Dursley, Mrs. Dursley, and young Dudley, unprotected. He can now kill you without any problems." Finished McGonagall.

            "Why would somebody want to kill us? And what the bloody hell is a Dark Lord? Who is it?" asked Vernon.

            "His name is Tom Riddle. A Dark Lord is a witch or wizard absorbed in the dark arts and hell bent on taking over the world, ridding it of Mudbloods and muggles. He's the person who murdered Lily and James 15 years ago." Said Sirius bitterly.

            "Exactly Sirius. You three," she said referring to Dudley, Petunia, and Vernon, "are in great danger because you are Mr. Potters immediately family, and because you are muggles. He has wanted Harry dead for numerous years and he will stop at nothing to achieve this goal. Thus we must do what ever is necessary to keep him and his family safe."

            "Somebody please tell me what the bloody hell is going on! What the hell are muggle, and mudbloods? What the hell to you mean murder? The damn Potters were killed in a car crash; probably to drunk to stay on the road!"

            "My parents were not DRUNK! They were murdered using the killing curse avada cadaver, just like Colin's parents were, Aunt Marge." yelled Harry, outraged at her statement.

            "Calm down Mr. Potter. Muggles are people with out magic abilities and a mudblood is a very foul name used for a witch or wizard born to muggles. Is that clear now for you Marge?" asked McGonagall, seeing the woman shake her head yes.

            Petunia took this opportunity to speak up. "But how do you intend to keep us safe if this man can get to us in our own home? Surely there must be a way?"

            "As a matter of fact there is Mrs. Dursley, and we have already decided on that course of action."

            "Which is?" pressed Vernon.

            "In order to keep you safe, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and myself have come to the conclusion that you three must consent too. I'm sorry but this is the only way to keep you safe; and I assure you it wasn't a decision I was to happy with, nor do any of us particularly like. To keep you safe from the Dark Lords hands we need you to, no we request that you three stay at Hogwarts during the next school term where you can be watched over and protected 24/7." Responded McGonagall.

            Shocked and out raged at the request, Vernon shouted "YOU WANT US TO WHAT!!!!!!!!!!"

___________________________________

There you have it. Chapter 4. Please I'm begging you to review! I want to know what you truthfully think. I'd appreciate it if it was even a flame! Just click the button.

BTW I love blackmail it gets you a lot of places. Remember, if your going to tell me what the quote says I need your e-mail address.


	5. Results

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Iv been extremely busy with schoolwork (7 hours and 4 pages later of Modern Time American History). And tomorrow we start taking the CAT tests so I should be able to have more spare time.

I'll try to make this chapter longer but I don't know if I will be able to.

Thanks to my reviewers! I love compliments. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy! (Don't mind me, I running on 5 hours of sleep after watching Darkness Falls and the Ring both at midnight.)

Summer Visits and Muggles at Hogwarts

Chapter 5: Results

            "You herd me correctly Mr. Dursley. We request that you and your family spend the next school term at Hogwarts. That is unless you would rather end up dead or even worse." Replied McGonagall.

            "She's right you know either go or end up dead through the same thing that I was imprisoned in Azkaban for. No, not a pretty sight. But, the decision to live or die a horrible death is left in your hands Vernon." Said Sirius. 

            "What about Marge? Won't she be in danger also? I mean she's part of the family too." Said Vernon.

            "No, Mr. Dursley because she is not an immediate family member. Although as a muggle in general she is in danger, however we have no reason to bring her to Hogwarts until things get worse." Said McGonagall.

            Marge again interrupted with a sudden outburst. "Don't they have any say in the matter in whether or not to become involved in any of this freak stuff? Is it not bad enough that they have to deal with it in the boy? And now you want them to be surrounded by it every second of their life!"

            "I assure you Mrs. Dursley that if this were not a drastic situation then this would never had been suggested. Never in the history of Hogwarts have muggles set foot on the grounds except for the graduation of their children. There are so many regulations that you wouldn't even be able to fathom about its use." McGonagall nearly snarled.

            "Seeing as we really have no choice in the matter we will consent to this absurdity. The only two pending questions I can't think of at the moment are what about my job, and how we Dudley receive his education?" questioned Vernon, trying to break the hostile attitude in the room.

            "As for your job Mr. Dursley we will simply pass on a document directly to the company that you have been transferred for the year, and in a way brainwash your boss into remembering that he authorized the transfer. As for young Dudley's education we will simply inform Smeltings that Dudley will be receiving his education from home this year and that we need all of his weeks lessons sent to us on the Sunday before classes each week so our staff can review it and give Dudley his lessons through our own staff members, who will pose as Dudley's tutors for the year." Answered McGonagall, apparently ready for this question having had the same conversation with the headmaster and Professor Snape less than a week ago.

            "Well," declared Petunia in a defeated way, "I guess it's settled then, we leave for Hogwarts on the first of September."

            "I still don't like the idea." Stated Marge "but as it needs to be done I'll do whatever you need me to do."

            "Thanks Marge." said Petunia. "Now, as it is nearly 9:30 I believe sleeping arrangements need to be made for you five. You are staying tonight aren't you Professor McGonagall?"

            "Please, call me Minerva. And I will be, but only for tonight then I need to be returning to Hogwarts. However either myself or another professor will be checking in at least every other day until the start of the term. As for arrangements for tonight I think that perhaps the arrangements should be like in Hogwarts, separate sleeping areas for males and females. I am hoping that Dudley would give up his room and allow the two young ladies to have his room, and he can sleep in Mr. Potter's room with him and Mr. Weasley, if that's all right with him. You don't mind do you Mr. Dursley?" she asked while looking at Dudley. 

            "No, that's fine, whatever makes them happy is fine with me." Replied, not noticing the angry looks on Harry and Ron's face, or the repulsed one on Sirius'.   

            "Well its settled then. If you would all come with me I will transfigure beds for all of you. I will be sleeping with Miss Granger and Miss Weasley tonight. What about you Sirius? Are you going to sleep on the couch or would you like to share a room with the boys?"

            "I think I'll share a room. I'm sure none of them will mind." Replied Sirius already heading up the stairs. "And Dudley, get whatever you need from your room now because I'll make sure you don't leave the room later to get anything you _forgot._"

            After Sirius made his way upstairs the rest of them followed and went to Harry's room, except for Dudley who did what Sirius told him, obviously afraid, and got his things from his room. Meanwhile in Harry's room Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Sirius were picking things up from the floor of Harry's room and putting them away while McGonagall found a few things to transfigure into beds for the group after they were done. "Am I correct in assuming that neither you Miss Granger, or you Miss Weasley would like to sleep in Dudley's bed?" questioned McGonagall.

            "Defiantly not Professor." Replied Hermione and Ginny at the same time.

            "In that case I will just go over to Dudley's room and shrink his bed so that I will be able to place it in here with others. When I return I hope that you will have this disaster area cleaned up so I can get this done before 3 in the morning." Declared McGonagall as she headed out the door. Walking over to Dudley room she found him getting things out of his dresser and placing other things into it. "Hurry up Mr. Dursley. I would like to have this done by the start of the term." She said and them said the spell to shrink the bed.

            "HEY!" yelled Dudley as he whipped around to look at McGonagall "where did my bed go!"

            "I shrunk it Mr. Dursley so that I could take it to your cousins room. I certainly hope you didn't expect to sleep in here with the girls did you?"

            "No, but I wanted one of them to sleep in my bed!"

            "You really are desperate. To bad neither of them like you, they didn't want to sleep in your bed." Replied McGonagall as she picked up the now small piece of furniture and headed toward the door. "Lets go."

            Walking back into Harry's room everything was picked up so she placed Dudley's bed in the corner across from Harry's and transfigured a bed for Ron horizontally next to Harry's and one diagonal to Harry's for Sirius. "Now that you are settled just get your things unpacked Mr. Weasley and then get ready for bed, as I assume you will be heading there soon." She said and headed out the door with Hermione and Ginny following her. Once she entered Dudley's room, she transfigured the beds and also told Hermione and Ginny to unpack their things and get ready for bed as well, and she went down stairs to talk to Petunia, Vernon, and Marge again.

            Half an hour later Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Dudley were all sitting in Harry's room playing a few games of exploding snap (after teaching Dudley how to play) while talking amongst themselves about their summer. After about two hours McGonagall and Sirius came upstairs with the other declaring that it was time to go to sleep, and in the morning there was something that need to be told to them.

**************************

            Harry awoke the next morning to hearing Aunt Petunia yell from downstairs for him and Dudley to get up and make breakfast for everyone. In shock that she would make Dudley do _anything_ remotely like work, Harry dazedly crawled out of bed and walked over to where Dudley was sleeping to wake him up. After several attempts and a few more yells from Petunia, he resulted to letting Hedwig out of her cage and letting her sit on Dudley's head, talons digging into his skin. Suddenly feeling something sharp being pressed against his face, Dudley let out a small shriek and bolted up in bed, dislodging Hedwig from her new perch. 

            "Bloody hell Harry get that bird away from me!" yelled Dudley looking at Harry, his previous shriek waking Sirius and Ron up, who were now staring directly at him.

            While putting Hedwig back in her cage and feeding her, Harry said, "Aunt Petunia wants you to come help me make breakfast. You two might as well get up. It's 8:15."

            "Mum wouldn't make me help make breakfast. You must be loosing your hearing Harry." Said Dudley with confidence until he heard Petunia yelling at them again. "Or maybe she would." Said Dudley and got up and began getting dressed.

            "We'll be down in a few minutes Aunt Petunia!" yelled Harry as he was getting dressed, Dudley heading for the bathroom, and both Sirius and Ron rolled back over to go back to sleep. "You two are so lazy. I'm going to go get Ginny and Hermione up before I go down." 

            "I'll do it for you Harry!" said Dudley, detouring from his original route.

            Leering at Dudley, Harry growled out, "Just go get dressed and head downstairs. I will get them up."

            After Dudley continued toward the bathroom, Harry headed over to Dudley's room to wake Ginny and Hermione up. Not bothering to nock, he headed in to find both girls sleeping peacefully, apparently McGonagall was already up, with Dudley's radio playing some song from a CD Hermione must have put in before they went to sleep. Looking at the track number, he picked up the CD case off the stand and scanned over the back of it, determining that the song being played was entitled 'Azul' by Christian Castro. Obviously not understanding the lyrics he decided he would ask Hermione later and shut off the stereo before going over next to her bed to wake her up. He just stood their staring at her though taking in the beauty of her sleeping face, reminding him greatly of the innocence of a baby. After staring for about five minutes and hearing Petunia yell at him again, he snapped out of his trance and bent over to gently shake Hermione awake. "Mione, its time to get up." He said quietly, and smiled when she muttered a distinctive 'Harry' and rolled over onto her side. Not being able to resist, he pulled the comforter down slightly so he could reach her stomach, which was partially showing due to her short nightshirt and began to tickle her, causing the sit strait up in bed a hit her head on his.

            "Owww." Yelped Harry, rubbing his head, and using his other hand to push Hermione back down on the bed.

            "Harry! That wasn't funny! I don't like being tickled and you know it! Its your own fault." Hermione screamed, waking up Ginny who sat up rubbing her eyes and looking at Harry.

            "What are you doing here Harry?" asked Ginny.

            "I came to get you two up. Its 8:20 and Dudley and I need to go make breakfast. You can find Ron and Sirius snoring again in my room even though I woke them up once. Breakfast will be in about 20 minutes if you are hungry." Harry replied, heading out of the room.

********************************

Forty-five minutes later everyone was up and McGonagall said that she needed to speak with Harry and the others. After they all filed around the kitchen table McGonagall spoke up. "It was decided by Dumbledore earlier that this week that you four should be allowed to use magic for the remainder of the break without getting a misuse of magic note from the ministry. So, as it is the ministry has allowed anybody in this house the right to use magic until the first of September." Noticing the look on Ron's face, she continued, "However the same rules for school also apply here. Every other day one of the professors will be coming to check up on you here until it is time to return. If, for any reason you need to contact one of us, just use the floo network, as we have connected the house to the network permanently, only it is currently restricted to making calls only to Hogwarts. Also, in five days I will be returning to take all of you to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies. Sirius will be staying, and as he has yet to be cleared by the ministry, still doesn't have a wand, thus if it is required you must lend yours to him. I believe it is time for me to be returning and I expect that you will use the remainder of vacation to finish you assigned work. Professor Snape will be checking in on you the day after tomorrow. If there are no further questions I will be going."

Dudley spoke up just before she was ready to leave. "Am I expected to go to Diagon Alley also? And what is a floo network?"

"You are not expected to go, but if you wish to that is fine. And you'll discover the floo network soon enough. Good day, I will see you later."

            After McGonagall left Hermione stood up and said excitedly, "Tiempo hacer nuestro tarea!" and head upstairs and into Dudley's room.

            "Why do I have a feeling she just said it was time to do our homework?" Ron groaned out, following Harry and Ginny upstairs to get his books.

______________________________

A/N: Well this seems as far as I'm going to get with this because it now 10:20 and I need to get read for bed so I can get up and go to school in the morning and suffer through the CAT tests. I find it funny that my friend lost something very important but she doesn't. And last week my self-declared other half wasn't in school all week except for Friday, thus he missed his senior trip, but it wouldn't have mattered because he was in MASSACHUSETTS all week. And I've been declared as a stalker by one of my other friends because I got his birthday from him. I don't see as to where that is stalking, but they also made a big deal out of the fact that I poked him in the ribs when I walked by him in lunch. Oh well. They're just nuts. And I think Luisa (my best friend) was trying to kill me today! (Although not intentionally.) 

And the quote from the other two translates as: "The ability to love it the greatest ability that there is in life." And I'm not surprised that nobody knew who said it because you would have to go to school with me to know who said it. It was said by my self-declared other half (he's an exchange student who's first language is Spanish).

THIS QUOTE WILL HAVE SIGNIFICANCE LATER IN THE STORY!!!!!

Once again thanks to my reviewers and do review because it makes me happy!!!


	6. Snape Visits and To Diagon Alley

Ya know what guys? After finishing reading the Order of the Phoenix this afternoon at 12:34, I realized that this defiantly doesn't work with the book! L but you know what? I don't care. But I think I'm gonna cry again! I can't believe she killed him!!!!!!!!!! 

Just to let you all know, the entirety of Snape's visit was written **_BEFORE_** I read ANY of the 5th book, and what is after I obviously wrote after I read it for obvious reasons. Anyway I decided that I would sway a little from what I actually had planed and add some of what was actually part of the 5th book, so as not to make this story too completely away from the actual event that may have happened.

Does anybody besides me hate CAT tests? (I will forever remember that a lep is a ball!)

**Shout outs to my reviewers at the end of the chapter!!!!**

~Any Spanish used from this chapter on will be translated at the bottom of the page. ~

^Also I have another quote for you people to translate. And yes, this is of significance to. It's just a tad bit harder. Here it is: "**_Oportunidades en la vida no las dejas pasar porque podrías dejar pasar una vida entera."_******

***Note to anybody: I need a beta-reader for this story and my others. If your interested, let me know!!!***

Anyway on with the next chapter:

Summer Visits and Muggles at Hogwarts Snape Visits and To Diagon Alley 

            From the small living room in number 4 Privet Drive could be herd the voices of four exasperated teenagers working furiously on summer homework, being pushed into it by their bushy hair best friend. "Come on guys that transfiguration essay isn't that hard at all! McGonagall only required it to be eight feet. I already have twelve and am not even close to being done! I bet even Ginny could do it and she hasn't even had level four yet." Replied Hermione "I am not going to help you on this one. I already practically did half of your essays for potions, herbology, DADA, and divination, which mind you, I don't take any more because it is phony."

            "But Hermione we need help!" cried Ron. "Can't you see that? We have no idea what to write."

            "Ron, look to your right on that little stand. Now tell me what do you see? That's right it's a book. And what does the cover say? TRANSFIGURATION. Use it; I mean do I look like that book? No I didn't think so." Replied Hermione sarcastically, going back to her now thirteen-foot essay.

            And so this is how the conversation continued for nearly the next forty five minutes, with Petunia stopping to give them all some lemonade, which was followed by a chorus of thank you's, and then leaving to go back to cleaning. To any outside viewer all you could see was a group of kids working on summer homework, nothing special about them at all; there was nothing between them except being best friends (except for the two redheads that bared a resemblance). However if one took notice you could casually see the chestnut hair girl taking quick glances in the direction of the dark haired boy, and vice versa without trying to be noticed. Little did they know that not only were they seen but by the two worst people. Little Virginia Weasley, our couples match maker, and the jealous Dudley Dursley.

            Their conversation was interrupted as the former entered the room. "Aren't you guys finished yet? You've been here all day! I want somebody to talk to."

            "Sorry Dudley but unlike _you_ we are assigned homework over the summer. I'll admit it; about half of this group is procrastinators, so no. We are not done yet." Replied Harry curtly.

            "Well how about you just do it tomorrow and talk with me instead? I'm sure I'm defiantly more interesting than schoolwork. Especially something called…" retorted Dudley, looking at the books on the floor, "care of magical creatures." Not even realizing he said the forbidden word.

            Exasperated Hermione spoke up. "¡Dudley, por favor vete! ¿No puedes ver eso tenemos tarea hacer? ¿Por qué debe tú eres tan molestar todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué no va molestia Sirius tan quizá él lo morderá? Nos daría toda una risa buena."

            "What?" questioned Dudley quizzically. "Have you forgotten that we don't speak Spanish in this house? We only know ENGLISH."

            "Never mind Dudley just go away." Retorted Hermione, standing up to face him and glare.

            "What was that about Sirius Hermione? Where is he anyway? I don't think I saw him since eleven this morning." asked Ron.

            "I told him to go bother Sirius. I think he's outside being sunbathing and being lazy," responded Hermione, turning away from Dudley and back to the others.

            Unexpectedly, a low toned menacing voice spoke up. "Sunbathing? I always knew Black was stupid and unnaturally lazy but sunbathing?"

            Whipping around toward the voice Ginny stuttered out "P-Professor Snape! When did you get here? We didn't expect you to be here!"

            In a raspy voice he replied, "I just got here, Floo Network. I though Minerva told you I would be coming to check in on you today? Besides, are you all so deaf that you didn't hear me practically fall out of the fireplace?"

            "Sorry Professor we didn't. Did you need anything in particular?" questioned Hermione.

            Noticing Dudley staring at him with his mouth hanging open still in amazement at how somebody could just pop in out of nowhere without being noticed, Snape snapped at him "Shut you mouth Mr. Dursley. That is unless you enjoy eating flies. I'm not that fascinating, believe me. Now, I do need however to speak to the other Mr. Dursley and Mrs. Dursley."

            "Just a moment Professor I will go get Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon is at work though." Replied Harry, walking out of the living room and upstairs towards the current location of Aunt Petunia.

            Meanwhile back down in the living room all was silent, Ron, Hermione and Ginny still sitting on the floor, Dudley plopped in a chair and Snape standing as stiff as a board off to one side of the room. After scrutinizing Snape for about another minute Dudley spoke up. "You look like a giant overgrown bat you know that?" He only response was a deadly death glare sent in his direction. 

            A few minutes later Harry entered the room and started working on his essays once again. "Aunt Petunia will be down in a minute. She said 'I'm a little busy at the moment Harry. He will have to wait. I will be down in a few minutes.' Why don't you sit down instead of standing? When she says a moment what she really means is half an hour."

            With a curt nod in Harry's direction Snape crossed the room in two quick strides and occupied the vacated armchair directly across from the kids on the floor. They sat in silence for another few minutes until Dudley jumped up from his seat and declared that just sitting their was becoming stupid and he was going outside because it was better than sitting in a room with a bunch of anti-socialists. A few seconds after he left, Hermione began rummaging through her stack of papers and pulled out her twenty-two-foot potions essay and approached Snape with it in her hands.

            "Umm… Professor?" she asked to get his attention and when he looked up at her she continued, "I finished the essay you assigned to us for summer break about two weeks ago when my family was still on vacation. Since you are here and we are still waiting for Harry's aunt to come downstairs I was hoping that if it wasn't to much trouble… maybe you could look over it for me and tell me if I left anything out or if there was anything I could fix in it to make it any better." She finished hopefully.

            "Let me see it Miss Granger," replied Snape holding out his had for her rolled up parchment that was tied with a navy blue silk ribbon. After she handed it to him and he unrolled he looked up at her and replied, "Is there anything you_ haven't_ left out? It looks like a bloody book. If I remember correctly I only assigned a ten foot essay, not an essay that was a mile long."

            "Lo siento Profesor. Pero por pequeño que escribiera yo apenas no lo podría hacer sólo diez pies. Había información demasiado importante, y yo piensan que dejé fuera algunos pedazos esenciales," Muttered Hermione, with her head downcast. 

            Rolling his eyes, Ron spoke up while flipping through his text book that was resting in his lap, "Don't mind her Professor. She's been like this ever since she came to get Ginny and me a few days ago. For somebody who is suppose to be intelligent she hasn't remembered NONE of us but her speak Spanish."

            Smirking at the comment Snape replied, "Está bien Señorita Granger. Verdaderamente, deseo que más estudiante esté como usted y escribiera más utilizando los cerebros. Si ellos hicieron sería una persona mucho más feliz."

            With eyes bugging out, Ron nearly yelled, "Not you too! Is everybody in this world going mad! The next thing you know Spanish will become the official language of muggle England AND the entire wizarding world." After the shout out he plopped back down on to the floor and buried his head in his hands and muttered a distinctive 'Why me?' to himself.

            "Gracias Profesor." Said Hermione while smiling and sitting down in front of Snape's chair to be able to speak to him about her paper as he was reading over it, and to annoy Ron even further used only Spanish to speak with.

            Finally when Ron couldn't stand it anymore he said "Mione _please_. I'm about to smash my head on the wall!" seeing Petunia walk into the room he shot up off the floor and nearly tripped over the sofa as her ran over to her and dropped to his knees begging nearly in tears, "Please talk to Professor Snape so he will stop speaking in Spanish with her! I'm begging you here. I'll do whatever you want me to just make them STOP!" 

            At this point Hermione and Snape had ended their conversation over he paper and he stood up with the parchment in his hand and looked at Petunia. "Well, well. Look who it is. Severus Snape. It's been a long time since I saw you last. Become a teacher have you? I must say I'm shocked, you never were a people person. In all honesty you are last person I ever thought I would see again, let alone in my house; especially after you betrayed my sister."

            Confused, Harry spoke up, "Aunt Petunia, how do you know Professor Snape? And what do you mean betrayed my mother."

            Seeing Snape's glare Petunia spoke in a hard voice, "Severus was a friend of your mothers from their fist year at Hogwarts up through most of their sixth year. They were as close as friends could get. Your mother invited him to spend Christmas with us during their fourth year because his parents weren't going to be home for Christmas and he didn't want to stay at Hogwarts. I admit, he was nice person then, told your mother he would never become involved with the dark arts like most of the other Slytherins. Then in their sixth year the mutual hatred between him and your father grew to outstanding heights, and when Lily started dating your father they began to grow further apart until one day in April of their sixth year he revealed to her he had became a death eater and was PROUD of it. That's when their friendship died because of his betrayal." Petunia finished in a low hiss, glaring holes into the Professors head. Throughout all of this Professor Snape had been staring directly at the floor, trying to control his emotions like always.

            Harry, in too much shock over what he just herd just sat there gapping at them. Seeing nobody saying anything, and the surprisingly downcast Snape, Ginny spoke up, "Is this true Professor?"

            Looking up to stare directly at Petunia, his eyes defying him, he said in a cold, hard voice "Yes, it is true. And now that she died, partially because of me, there is not a day that goes by that I do not regret my decision that day in April when I was initiated into the death eaters. I broke a promise and I wish I hadn't. If I could change what I did I would but I can't. I asked Dumbledore before and learned that messing with the realms of time, even if it is to make only one small change, could change the world with drastic consequences. The headmaster compared it to be being an untrained scientists and randomly messing with what the muggles so effectively call and atomic bomb, one wrong move and the world suffers from your mistakes and meddling through drastic consequences. In this case all I can do is ask for forgiveness, I never meant for any of that to happen, especially not to Lily, it was my fault and I live with the consequences of my actions every day."

            It seemed that as Petunia was scrutinizing him, she was going to harass him more, she shocked everybody by smiling, stretching out her hand and saying "You do seem truthfully sorry I suppose. I'm surprised at how sincere you sounded and I'm proud of you for admitting it like that. In truth, our parents never blamed you. It was only me. But I think I forgave you for it a long while ago I just didn't realize it or want to admit it before now." She said smiling at him, then turned to Harry, "You see Harry? You always wondered why Snape was such a prat and hard on you. Now you know why. He's only trying to protect you like he couldn't do for Lily." And seeing Harry not in understanding Petunia turned back to Snape, "Now I understand you needed to speak with myself and my husband about something? I hope its alright if its only me, Vernon is still at work."

            "Yes I do need to speak to you. Lets go into the kitchen." He said as he began walking away from the living room and after they had exited gossip could be herd coming from the living room is small whispers meant only for themselves to hear.

            Sitting at the table Snape spoke up. "Professor Dumbledore has brought something of dire importance to my attention, as well as that of the other _staff members_, at a staff meeting last night; and as I was to come here today anyway I was appointed to be the one to inform you of the drastic measures that must be taken three days from now. I warn you before hand that it is something I guarantee you most probably will downright reject to, as well as you husband and son."

            Attention captured, Petunia questioned "What is it that must be done that I wouldn't agree to.?"

            Sighing, Snape continued "As you know Minerva will be returning here in three days to take Potter, Granger, and the two Weasleys to Diagon Alley to pick up their school supplies. Now, seeing as you, your husband, and your son will be staying at Hogwarts too it is vital that you fit into the world around you. Although you are unwillingly there you must follow all rules that apply to students and teachers, partially for your own protection and partially to keep unwelcome rumors from spreading. Thus with this considered you three will receive a major dose of insight into the wizarding world three days from now. You see the three of you must go along with the children to Diagon Alley."

            Jumping up out of her seat at the table she placed her hands on the table, leaned forward, stared directly at him and hiss out "Absolutely not. I didn't even want to be a part of this in the first place but I had no choice. I refuse to become involved in this more than I have to, or sooner than necessary. Nor will I subject my child or husband to it earlier than I need to. Besides, Minerva informed us last she was here that we would not need to go as well and I plan to stick to that statement. I said before this was all freak stuff and I believe now if you would be so kind as to get out of my house." She replied pointing to the door.

            "I am afraid you have no choice Mrs. Dursley," said Snape, also standing however instead of leaning on the table, withdrew his wand and pointed it at her. "If I have to use magic on you then so be it. Sit back down immediately." Seeing her sit he continued, "You must go for a few reasons. One, it is not safe to stay here without anybody who can use magic, and as Black is going to only in his dog form, hopefully nobody will recognize him; cant believe he actually argued the matter with Dumbledore. Thus there will be nobody else there. Two, you need to see how the wizarding world is run, as I am sure you have shunned it as much as possible. Three, in order to fit in with the people at Hogwarts, you, your son, and your husband must have a proper wardrobe. This means that while there you will be required to purchase robes for day wear just like the students. Four, as Hogwarts is all magical and the only place you will be visiting is Hogsmeade and the only currency excepted is that of the wizarding world that means you will also need to your muggle money, whatever it is called, for galleons, sickles, and knuts. And finally fifth, as you Mr. Dursley is fifteen and thus considered a student he will be REQUIRED to take the Hogwarts classes with the other students when he is not being tutored by one of out staff members on his actual classes, which means he will also need the same books as Mr. Potter. So I suggest you just agree and be ready by 10:30 am three days from now." Thus seeing her reluctantly nod her head Snape sat down and placed his wand back into his robe pocket, he continued speaking. "Your not the only muggle family I have seen resistance in toward the wizarding world. Even the Creevey's had reluctance and you see where it got them? Attacked, just like your newspaper revealed the other day. I have even seen some among Miss Grangers family before, especially when they were brought into Diagon Alley."

            "What do you mean reluctance among Hermione's family? Why would they be reluctant?" questioned Petunia

            "She must not have told you then. You might want to ask her yourself. I haven't always been the kindest person to her in the past, but that's just the way I am. Very brilliant girl she is. You see this?" he asked as he took Hermione's potions essay out of his cloak and seeing Petunia nod he handed it to her and continued, "Open it up and read some it and you'll see what I mean. Can't you tell just by how she's pushing those boys to do their summer work? I noticed that she always does more than what has been assigned. It was only supposed to be a ten-foot essay."

            Unrolling it Petunias eyes nearly bugged out. "My lord. Does the girl always write this much? And this small too? It must have taken her ages to write this." She commented while reading down through it.

            "Yes, it tends to be the way most of her essays are. Double the assigned length. When I substituted for Lupin once before I assigned an essay on werewolves and she had been the only one to even write it."

            "This is very good. I doubt many people can actually do this well…Wait a minute, is it just me or is she writing in Latin here or something?"

            "No, its defiantly Spanish." He said and waited as Petunia rolled up the parchment and handed it back to him. "I should be going. Just remember to be ready with the others when Minerva comes." Standing up, he called to Hermione, "Señorita Granger. Venga aquí por favor. Yo necesito hablar a usted."

            From the other room you could hear Ron groan 'Not _again_!' and laughter coming from both Harry and Ginny.

            "Yes Professor?" questioned Hermione as she arrived in the kitchen.

            "I have read over your essay and it's very good. The only problem I see is your continuous transition from English to Spanish and vice versa. I can take it now and grade it or I can give it back to you so you can write it in ONE of the languages, I don't care which either is fine, and receive a few extra points in the process."

            "I think I will have it back professor and floo it to Hogwarts for you before the term starts if that's okay with you." Seeing him nod she went back to the living room with her parchment to rewrite it. And with one last goodbye to the occupants of the house, he disaparated.

            "Hermione, come here please I need to speak to you. Bring your stuff so you can work on it." Said Petunia

            As Hermione seated herself at the table with her stuff she happened to glance toward the living room to see Harry staring at her with a glazed over look in his eyes. _'That's odd, I think I'm starting to believe Gin now.'_ "What was it you wished to speak with me about Mrs. Dursley?"

            "Please, call me Aunt Petunia. I know I'm not your aunt but still. Earlier Severus said something about your parents being reluctant toward the magical world. What did he mean by that? I though your parents wouldn't have a problem with it, you know, with them being exposed to it all their life."

            "That's where you are wrong Mrs. Dur… I mean Aunt Petunia. My parents were never exposed to the magical world until five years ago when I first received my acceptance letter to Hogwarts. You see I'm a muggle born witch. Some uncivilized people like to call us mudbloods. You see, it's a very foul name for a person who is of muggle lineage. That is they have parents with no magical blood, just like my parents. They are muggles just like you, Dudley, and Mr. Dursley. My parents, for a while, thought it was all a hoax and it was rubbish, they never believed in anything that couldn't be scientifically proven, which you know magic can't be. But when they thought back to all the strange things that happened when I was younger, and happened around me they finally realized it wasn't a joke. Their reluctance comes mainly from not really know what I am exposed to me. This is all new to them and they are frightened by it; they never like change. And what makes it worse for them is they thought it might ruin my life; that was until they saw that I fit in much better in the wizarding world than I ever had before I went to Hogwarts. I myself sacrificed a lot by going the magical world. For one, I lost all of my friends I had before I left because I couldn't explain to them where I was all year, especially when I told them I couldn't give them the address of my boarding school so they could write. I told them the school didn't have an address and they thought I was going insane and I needed a psychiatrist. By the end of my second year all of my home friends stopped talking to me. That's another reason my parents are reluctant to let me be part of the wizarding world." Explained Hermione.

            "Oh I see." Distantly replied Aunt Petunia. "Well, you can continue on your essay now."

            Smiling, Hermione continued on her essay, but was interrupted by the pounding footsteps of Aunt Marge thundering down the stairs. When she entered the room. "Who was that nice looking young man that was just here?" questioned Marge, stretching her neck to see if Snape was still there.

            Looking at Marge, Petunia said noticing Hermione trying to hid her grin and Harry and Ron's look of disgust, "You mean Severus? He was Lily's friend. And he's also the children's teacher. You, know a _wizard._"

            At hearing that Marge's face paled visibly; and everybody broke out laughing. Even Sirius who had just come back in side and shifted into his human form. If you looked you could see sunburn on face and front.

*****************************

            After a few tedious days of suffering through the outrageous summer heat, constant harassment from Dudley, and scraps crumpled parchment from numerous unworthy essays, as dubbed by Hermione, the day came for their trip to Diagon alley, in which the would be escorted by professor McGonagall a few unknown people, who they were just informed of yesterday. All they had been told was something about Harry's guard.

            Around 7 that morning Harry woke up to the bright, luminous sunshine peaking distantly through the curtain of his single window where it creep ever so slowly over his bed and the other occupants of the room and ever so slowly arousing them. Deciding that it would now be not only impossible to fall back asleep because of the glaring sunlight but also futile after looking at his clock, which read 7:12, Harry slowly threw his legs over the side of his bed, yawned loudly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and proceeded to grab some cloths and head toward the bathroom to take a shower before proceeding down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for everybody before Petunia ordered him to, who he could hear shuffling around in her and Vernon's room. After drying off and getting dressed, Harry headed back to his room to see if anybody else was up, but Ron and Dudley were still snoring. Shrugging, Harry went downstairs and into the overly clean kitchen, where he got out the carton of eggs, sausage, pancake flour, and bread. Just about ready to start breakfast Harry heard mumbling coming from the living room, and remembering that was where Sirius had been sleeping the last few days, Harry walked over there as quietly as possible and peered over the back of the couch listening to Sirius's mumbling in his sleep. The words he heard sounded suspiciously like 'James, showoff, bored, Snivellus, bad luck', some random jinxes,  and thrilled laughter. Deciding he really didn't want to know, Harry headed back toward the kitchen to leave Sirius to his rather amusing dream, but decided better of it and rounded on Sirius and slapped him on his beat red arms. 

            Yelping, Sirius half jumped, half rolled off the couch, hitting his head on the conveniently placed stand next to the couch. "OUCH!!!" Sitting up, rubbing his head and seething in pain, Sirius nearly growled out "What was that for Harry! God, that was my damn sunburn! Leave it alone!"

            "Sunburn? Ever heard of suntan lotion? You put it on you body before you go out into the sun. It helps." Harry replied, trying not to break down laughing. 

            "Yeah well incase you didn't notice I was a DOG at that time." He growled out in response, getting up and pulling on his t-shirt, which had been discarded on the floor last night when he went to sleep, "what did you want?"

            "I wanted you to help me make breakfast, that is if you feel up to it. I wouldn't want you mumblin jinxes at me or complaining about sunburn." Responded Harry, grinning widely.

            "Funny Harry, _very funny_. Can't you see me laughing here? Haha. I suppose I'll help you, even though I always hated cooking." He said, walking into the kitchen and glaring at the stand as he walked by. As they were making breakfast Sirius asked a question that Harry would be glad to answer. "So, when is your Aunt Marge leaving?"

            "Uncle Vernon has to take her to the train station at 8." Looking at the clock and noticing it was 7:40. "I guess I should go wake them up." He responded, hading the spatula to Sirius and slapping him on his sunburn, and after hearing him hiss in pain, he headed up the stairs with Sirius calling after him, "Your lucky you're my godson or I'd hex you right now!" Five minutes later Harry was walking back downstairs with Ron behind him whispering to him to slap Sirius on either of his arms and when Ron asked why he just said do it; however Sirius couldn't make out any of their conversation as they entered the kitchen and Harry sat down at the table."

            "Hey! Mornin Sirius buddy!" said Ron as he walked by him, and like Harry told him, slapped him HARD on his arms, only to be awarded by Sirius hissing in pain, dropping the spatula he was using to flip pancakes, and whipping around to punch Ron in the shoulder.

            "DO YOU MIND! THAT'S THE THIRD TIME THIS MORNING!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Yelled Sirius defiantly and turning back to the cooking. "I thought all you wanted was help Harry? Seems as if I'm doing it all."

            "Hey! Sunburn!" seeing Sirius glare at him he quickly said, "Sorry Sirius, I know what its like. Fred and George do it to me all the time." Said Ron, rubbing his arm, "You didn't have to hit so hard. Bet you didn't even hit Harry, ouch."

            Vernon and Marge came thundering down the stairs, apparently in a hurry, and Vernon yelled at Harry as he rounded the corner into the dining room, "Boy you better have breakfast done, and go get your aunts…" he trailed off seeing Sirius making breakfast "luggage please _Harry."_

            "Sirius made breakfast Vernon. Don't worry it isn't poisoned. Come on Ron lets go get the stuff."

            Slowly making their way upstairs, Harry and Ron made their way into the extra room Marge had been staying in, which appeared to be quite messy. Sighing they began throwing Marge's thing haphazardly into her suitcases and not bothering to keep quite because of the others still sleeping. They didn't even notice when Ginny walked into the room and asked them "What are you doing that you need to make so much racket Ron?!"

            "Oh hey Gin. We're packing for aunt Marge." replied Ron. "Can you do us a favor and wake up Hermione and Dudley?" seeing her look when he said Dudley he quickly said, "Please Gin? If you do I'll treat you to ice cream in Diagon Alley."

            Turning around and heading out of the door back toward the room she was sharing with Hermione, he heard her mutter "Yeah, yeah. But you had best live up to your promise."

            Ten minutes later Harry and Ron were dragging Marge's suitcases down the stairs, and after Harry got the key from Uncle Vernon, he and Ron carried them out into the morning sun. Although it was a summer day near the end of August and the scorching sun let off tremendous amounts of heat into the muggy air, there was a cool breeze drifting around Privet Drive in the early mornings wake. The sound of birds chirping could be heard from most of the trees and some children were out playing already, however this serene atmosphere lived without worry, of events that were soon to come. Before heading back into the house to eat their breakfast they were greeted warmly by Arabella Figg, who was headed to the grocery store to buy cat food.

            "That Arabella Figg is a little loony don't you think? I know she's a squib but…" Said Ron as they walked back inside, after passing Vernon and Marge who were getting into the car and leaving.

            "She used to baby-sit me Ron. I never knew she had any connection to the wizarding world." Replied Harry as he sat down at the table.

            "Oh yeah. She's been helping us keep an eye on you this summer Harry." Interrupted Sirius as he placed three plates down on the table, one in front of Harry, Ron, and himself.

            "What do you mean she's been keeping an eye on me this summer?" demanded Harry.

            "Well, here's the thing Harry. We , myself, Molly, Arthur, and some of you professors, couldn't always be here to watch you and make sure you stayed out of trouble; so we had other members of the order watch out for you in shifts that worked for them. Figg was one of them." Replied Sirius, completely forgetting they didn't know anything about the Order of the Phoenix.

            "What's the order." Asked Ron.

            "Well, its like this I cant tell you everyth-" started Sirius, but stopped as he heard people coming down the stairs, and Hermione, Ginny, and Dudley came into view.

            "Hey guys!" yelled Ron to them, "When you walk by don't forget to slap Sirius on his arms!"

            "Don't even think about you three. My sunburn hurts enough with out you slapping it all the time!" retorted Sirius, glaring at Ron. "Breakfast is on the stove if you want any."

            "Don't worry Sirius. We wont slap you because we're not cruel enough to do that unlike some males already at the table." Ginny said to Sirius as she got her breakfast.

            "So, what were you saying about an order Sirius?" questioned Hermione, remembering what the three had been talking about before they came down.

            "Oh, well I tell you what I can." Replied Sirius, like he wished he'd never said anything. "I'm referring to the Order of the Phoenix. It was recreated by Dumbledore just after Voldemort came back in June. Many of the original members were lost in the first war against Voldemort. Current members include myself, Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur, McGonagall, Snape, Hagrid, Mad-Eye, Remus, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, and Hestia Jones. We are an organized resistance against Voldemort. The last eleven are part of your guard Harry."

            "My guard?" questioned Harry.

            "Yes. Your guard. The ones who protect you Harry. Now that Voldemort's back it's not really safe for you to be out by yourself. We have been watching over you all summer. Anyway the order has been trying to find out what Voldies been up too this summer, and we are trying to recruit others to our side like the giants. Plus we are trying to keep the weapon away from Voldemort that he didn't have before."

            "Weapon?" questioned Harry.

            "Nevermind. Forget I said anything. Dumbledore will tell you when he thinks its important." Said Sirius going back to his breakfast, as did the others, even Dudley who had just sat there staring at them.

            Eventually Petunia arose from her peaceful slumber and slowly got around so they would be ready to leave when Professor McGonagall arrived. An hour and a half after the conversation about the Order of the Phoenix, Vernon returned from dropping off Aunt Marge at the train and upon entering his house; nearly ran back out screaming in terror at the sight that met him. Hermione helping Sirius heal his horrid sunburn with a few choice charms, Ginny helping to magically clean the house, and Ron and Harry practicing their jinxes and counter curses in the middle of the living room floor, sometimes barley missing Dudley. Around quarter after ten, there was a knock on the door to which Dudley answered, and after seeing the people on the other side, immediately slammed the door in their faces, running back into the living room to hid behind his mother.

            "What's the matter Dinky Diddyums?" asked Petunia, completely ignoring the look of disgust on everybody's face.

            "Strange looking people, at the door." And as soon as Dudley said this the was another knock on the door, to which Hermione said she would get it, only to return a few minutes later followed by four people, three whom they recognized except Sirius, who apparently knew them all. 

            "Hey guys!" Said Sirius coming out from the kitchen into the living room. "What's up? Are we ready to leave?"

            "Wh-who are you people?" questioned Vernon, who had just come down stairs, looking oddly at all the people.

            "Let me introduce ourselves," said Lupin, one of the people who had arrived. "I am Remus Lupin. Previously one of Harry's teachers. This he said pointing to Moody, "is Alastor Moody, who we call Mad-Eye." Who merely nodded.

            Speaking up, Dudley asked "Why do they call you Mad-Eye?"

            "Let me ask you this kid. Are you easily intimidated?" seeing Dudley shake his head no, Moody continued, "Well then this is why they call me mad eye." Moody said, removing his bowler hat to reveal his rapidly moving eye. Upon which Dudley yelped, frightened, and backed up even further. "If can see through anything you know." However, just as he said this it got stuck to which he replied "Oh damn. Ever since that Crouch used it it's been getting stuck. Somebody get me a glass of water." And as this was said, he popped his eye out to hold in his hand, and Harry chuckled at the Dursleys gasp of fright as he walked out to the kitchen, got Monody's glass of water and handed it to him; who dropped the eye into the water and bobbed it up and down a few times then replaced it into his head. "Much better." He said walking to the kitchen to place the glass in the sink, but just threw it in the trash, shrugging, when Petunia told him to do so; and muttered to himself. "Muggles are so strange, the glass only had water in it."

            Continuing, Lupin said "You already know Professor McGonagall," he said pointing to her and then turned to the last person in the room and declared, "and this is Nymphadora Tonks." She had shocking bright lavender hair, long and curly. She was wearing what appeared to be a bright lime green colored t-shirt sprouting the saying 'Don't hate me because I'm beautiful. Hate me because your boyfriend thinks so.' In white lettering, along with blue camouflage style pants.

            "Don't listen to him," she said, "It not Nymphadora, Nymph, Nymphy, or Dora. It just plain Tonks." Turning to the others she said "Hello Harry. So nice to finally meet you. Heard lots about you from my cousin. As you can tell he never shuts the hole in his face, but what do you want? He is family after all. Nice to see you too Ron, Ginny, and Hermione heard lots about you too."

            "Tonks," began Harry slightly confused, "who's your cousin? I'm afraid not too many people know much about me. You must be mistaken."

            "No no no Harry! Oh course you know my cousin! He's right there!" she said, pointing at Sirius.

            Looking flabbergasted Harry rounded on Sirius he nearly shouted "You never told me you had a cousin! You didn't even say it when you were talking about the Order this morning at breakfast!"

            Seeing the other members glare at him, Sirius assured them, "Lighten up guys! I didn't say anything to important. Anyway Harry there's a lot I haven't told you. You didn't know Tonks was, or actually is my cousin. Another thing you don't know is Narcissa Malfoy is my cousin. That goes to show you don't know much about my family. But my family is irrelevant at the moment."

            "Wait!" yelled Harry "What do you mean related to the Malfoys! You must be joking. I refuse to believe."

            "It's true." Said Tonks. "She's my mothers sister. Anyway I think we should be going. It's past 10:30. Everybody got their money?" seeing shakes of no, she said "Well, what are you waiting for? Christmas? Go get it!" still shocked at the information Harry followed Ron, Ginny, Hermione, who were all a little shocked too, and Uncle Vernon (who had started to protest but at seeing Moody's glare, stopped arguing.). Returning downstairs with their money, McGonagall pulled out some floo powder for the group, but was stopped from throwing some into the fireplace by Moody's voice. "Can muggles actually travel by floo powder?"

            "Well I think so as long as they know what they are doing. But its better to be safe than sorry." Seeing the Dursleys relieved look at not having to go, McGonagall burst their bubble by saying, "We will just have to go in groups. Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, and Miss Granger you three may go by yourself. Mr. Potter you go with young Mr. Dursley seeing as we don't want any of you to get lost and exit through the wrong fireplace and by change end up in Knockturn Alley by mistake. Mrs. Dursley you go with Tonks, and Mr. Dursley you go with Sirius. I beg you Sirius, as you really shouldn't be going, remember to transform into a dog before leaving the fireplace on the other side; thus Mr. Dursley to insure you don't get lost, keep a tight grip on Sirius's jacket. If you get lost we may never find you." Added McGonagall, and seeing the two adult Dursleys about to protest about their traveling companions also said. "Oh, and don't even bother protesting, I wont change my mind. "Here Remus, you first. Then Mr. Weasley and Miss Weasley. Then you Alastor. Then we will have Miss Granger then Mr. Potter and Mr. Dursley. Tonks you'll go next with Mrs. Dursley and then Sirius with Mr. Dursley and myself last."

            "Professor," began Hermione with a questioning tone, "may I ask you a question?" and seeing the professor nod she asked "Why the special consideration about the order of us leaving? It never mattered before."

            "We are splitting into a specific order because the four of us, Remus, Alastor, Tonks, and myself are part of Harry's guard. Thus Harry must always have us with him at some point. I trust the guard has already been explained to you?" and seeing Hermione nod her head McGonagall continued, "Good. Now you all now the drill. Just take the floo powder, throw it in the fireplace and shout Diagon Alley. Well? Here Remus, go on." 

            And Lupin took the floo powder and did what he was suppose to followed by the rest of them, the Dursleys very hesitant to step into the fireplace. Within the next four minutes, they were all standing, except Sirius who remembered to become a dog, inside the Leaky Cauldron slightly dusted with soot from the fireplace, preparing to head out into Diagon Alley.

______________________________________________

There's chapter 6 everybody and once again sorry for the long wait. I hope the double length makes up for it. Now, shout out to my reviewers as promised.

Vcvccvvxc: you really didn't like it did you? Well, it's your problem then. And sorry for the shirt, its not really punk though, besides, considering her actions at points I thought it described her some.

Dragongfire: Thanks for adding me to your author alert list and favorite stories. Greatly appreciated. And I have a lot in store for Dudley, don't worry. Some of it good, and some of it not so good.

Fiddy: well, here the more that 5th more that you wanted

n.o.y.b: glad you loved it

Jamie: thanks for fixing my Spanish, but you also had a mistake in your review the word is actually escribo, I write not escrito. Oh, and thanks for telling me about the signed review thing. Oh, and you don't know it but your second review gave me a **_Very_** good idea!

Athenakitty: It's a definate possibility and as long as people review there will be more

Cab: thanks for tryin the quote you were extremely close, but I can't send you something without an e-mail address

Libby: you really thought it was that funny? Well, I didn't bet I suppose others have a difference sense of humor than me!

Marvindamartian: thanks for the criticism, but I don't like aunt Marge, so I made her an even more unlikable character, and yes that's what it actually is, I was a typo. 

Katie: you were close on the quote to, and once again I needed an e-mail address even though I have it now. Oh and thanks for telling him that! But you know he's still ignoring me so it doesn't matter does it! Hope you enjoyed the chapter you've been buggin me about for the last MONTH!!!

ANF: here's the next more

Selania: You really think its that good? I'm glad somebody does. Here was another chapter for you and I'll try to be faster on the next one.

Anime10473: Yes the Dursleys at Hogwarts should be interesting shouldn't it? We'll see what can be done about Dudley. 

Txt_eva: yet again, you too were so close with the quote.

Georgiana: thanks for the compliment. I'll see what I can do about the Sirius thing.

Yoshi-fan2003: here's the update you wanted

Forbidden: hummm…. I like that idea. And it will happen too. _TRUST_ me.

Mixed: I know they are a little out of character, but I had to do it for a reason. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

kookatz15@hotmail.com: what's the big idea? The big idea was it is the end of the chapter, and just for making you people wait nicely, well except Katie, I double it in length especially for you guys! Hope you enjoyed it.

Hippogriff11: thanks for the compliment and my love life? Sorry it's still a mess he won't write me, he being a prick.

Animezebra: I know the Dursley are a little out of character but I had to do that and I hope to but them back into character a little, at least Dudley and Uncle Vernon. Thanks for the compliment on the quote. It was actually my friend who deserves the credit but I can't tell him you said that because he's being an ass and ignoring me.

Once again, thank you to **ALL** of my reviewers.

Now the Spanish translations:

Exasperated Hermione spoke up. "¡Dudley, por favor vete! ¿No puedes ver eso tenemos tarea hacer? ¿Por qué debe tú eres tan molestar todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué no va molestia Sirius tan quizá él lo morderá? Nos daría toda una risa buena." This reads as follows: Dudley, please go away! Can't you see that we have homework to do? Why do you need to be so annoying all the time? Why don't you go bug Sirius so maybe he will bite you? It would give us all a good laugh.

"Lo siento Profesor. Pero por pequeño que escribiero yo apenas no lo podría hacer sólo diez pies. Había información demasiado importante, y yo piensan que dejé fuera algunos pedazos esenciales," Muttered Hermione, with her head downcast. This translates as: I'm sorry Professor. But even by how small I write I barely would be able to do only ten feet. There was too much important information and I think I left out some essential pieces.

Smirking at the comment Snape replied, "Está bien Señorita Granger. Verdaderamente, deseo que más estudiante esté como usted y escribiera más utilizando los cerebros. Si ellos hicieron sería una persona mucho más feliz." This translates as: It is fine Miss Granger. Actually, I wish that more students were like you and write more using their brains. If they did I would be a much happier person.

"Gracias Profesor." I'm not sure this actually needs translating, but it says: Thank you Professor. 

Standing up, he called to Hermione, "Señorita Granger. Venga aquí por favor. Yo necesito hablar a usted." Literally translated: Miss Granger. Come here please. I need to talk to you.

If I missed anything, just go to and use the translator if need be.

Appreciate you waiting patiently (except Katie)

_*dama_de_tinieblas*___


	7. Enter Malfoy

Summer Visits and Muggles at Hogwarts

Chapter 7: Enter Malfoy

            Quickly dusting themselves off, Harry and the rest of them were greeted by Tom, the bartender, in a friendly acknowledgement. "Hey Professor, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye. What brings you all here together? Can I get you guys anything?"

            "No thanks Tom," McGonagall replied, "We are here for school supplies, nothing more. If you will excuse us we will be on our way." As they headed toward the back the others said friendly good-byes to Tom and after McGonagall opened the wall, and received surprised gasps form the Dursley's at the magically shifting wall, they all entered into Diagon Alley. Ron and Harry exchanged smirks with Tonks at the looks of shock, amazement, and utter disbelief on the faces of the Dursley's, whose eyes were bulging out of their heads.

            Lupin was just about to speak, but was cut of by a voice shouting over the crowd, "Potter! Weasley! Granger!" The three aforementioned people looked sharply to their right to see Draco Malfoy approaching them quickly from said direction.

            When he stood in front of them Ron asked, "What do you want Malfoy?"

            "I want to talk to you guys," he said, no sign of malice in his tone of voice.

            Regardless of now knowing Draco's position with his godfather, Harry harshly replied, "You just did now sod off!"

            "Potter for once in you life shut up an listen to me. Please," Draco nearly begged, and showed no signs of being effected by the harsh words that were thrown unrelentingly at him. Not wanting an argument to occur, Ginny stepped forward and regarded him curiously. She nearly gasped in surprise when she saw the hurt, anger, and pleading buried deep in his cloudy gray gaze.

            Quickly looking over at McGonagall, who slightly inclined her head in a nod, Ginny said, "Alright Malfoy, you have five minutes. Start talking."

            "Can we go somewhere else more private maybe? Like corner in the Leaky Cauldron perhaps? I'd rather not discuss such a delicate matter such as this out here alright?" Not waiting to hear a response he headed toward said location.

            "Fine," she replied to his back and ushered them toward the back entrance of the pub where they followed Draco to a deserted corner. They weren't a second to late because at the same moment Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had rounded the corner and were now approaching Professor McGonagall and the others.

            "Professor. Just one of the people Narcissa and myself were looking for," came the smooth voice of Lucius Malfoy, when he and Narcissa came up to them, seeming to partially acknowledge the presence of the others. "Lupin, Moody, and my dear Nymphadora, how delightful to see you again. How is life treating you? Well I hope. I mean you are family after all, it's only proper that I should be concerned about you well-being and ask," he added and let a smirk take over his face when his only answer was a glare. Turning to the Dursley's he added, "I am afraid I do not know you rather odd looking people. May I inquire as to who you are and where you dwell from?"

            Seeming to not notice the insult, Vernon replied, "We are the Dursley's, Harry's relatives. We are from Surrey. I'm Vernon, I work for Grunnings Drills, you should buy one sometime, they're very reliable you know. And this," he raddled on, not noticing the brief look of disgust pass across Lucius' face from _willingly_ associating himself with muggles, "is my wife Petunia and my son Dudley. He goes to Smeltings; it's a very high rated school, only for the best," he finished, looking proud.

            Smirking slightly and barley inclining his head in their direction he drawled, "Charmed. Muggles I see. However you must forgive me, as it is nowhere near my disposition to associate with those such as yourselves. Now Professor, what we wanted to discuss with you…"

            "Yes Mr. Malfoy?" questioned McGonagall, her voice betraying her features by showing how agitated she had become because oh his antics.

            "Well Professor this is the situation. You see, Narcissa and myself must go away on _business_ during the week before the start of the term at Hogwarts begins and unfortunately we cant take Draco with us, and none of the family friends can take him for that week either. We were hoping that you, as Deputy Headmistress, would be able to use your position to arrange for Draco to go to Hogwarts earlier than the others students. However if that were not to be possible maybe you could arrange for some other arrangements for that time."

            Pausing to think for a moment and then responding, "I'll arrange it Mr. Malfoy. Just make sure his is ready to leave, trunk and all, at 9:30 a.m. on the twenty-fourth."

            Lucius nodded his head and was about to reply but was interrupted by his wife speaking up for the first time that day, saying, "Thank you very much Professor McGonagall, we are very grateful. Yet…I am afraid we have misplaced him today in Kn- Diagon Alley. Have you seen him?" Narcissa questioned, worry prominent in her voice at being unaware of the location of her only son.

            "You've lost your son? Oh that's rich Narcissa. And here we all though you were the brains of your family and could never lose anything," cut in the sarcastic tone of Tonks, trying but failing to control her amusement.

            Seeming slightly hurt, Narcissa replied in a quiet tone, "Oh do be quiet Nymphadora. We were looking at something together one moment and the next thing when we turned around to leave the shop he was gone. Please, just tell me if you've seen him," Everybody remained silent for a moment while they mentally debated with themselves over whether to tell them or not. After a minute of tense silence Narcissa bowed her head in defeat and whispered,  "I guess you not going to tell me either way. We'll just look else where for him. Lets leave them alone Lucius," Narcissa finished and gracefully spun around and began to walk away after she tugged on the sleeve of Lucius' robes.

            "Wait!" Lupin yelled before they had gotten to far. When they turned around to stare at him he said, "We saw him about ten minutes ago, just before you two showed up."

            "Where was he?" Narcissa questioned, briskly waking up to Lupin, a mere three inches from brushing against him and stared him directly in the eyes, her gaze demanding answers.

            "He was-" Lupin began, but was cut off when another voice interrupted him.

            "Mother? Were you looking for me?" Draco questioned his mother as he walked out of the Leaky Cauldron.

            Narcissa whipped her head around trying to find the source of the voice that she knew belonged to her son. As she saw him heading toward her from the Leaky Cauldron she immediately engulfed him in a rib cracking hug only to seconds later berate him. "I'm so glad we found you!" During this she continued to hug him, either not noticing or not caring about the glare Lucius sent toward her for showing public displays of affection toward their son. "But how could you just wander off like that!? And without telling us! I don't know what to do with you anymore! You disappear from home for days, you claim you don't know where you were, and you show up in muggle clothing! Next thing I know the minister is going to bring you home drunk. I just hope you behave when Professor McGonagall takes you back to Hogwarts," exasperated, Narcissa just rubbed her temples and sighted, "I don't want you setting this sort of example and reputation for her to know."

            "I'm sorry mother. Bu I told you I was going to the Leaky Cauldron and you said 'That's find dear. We'll join you in a few minutes'," Draco quickly lied though his teeth, knowing he had said nothing of the sort and Narcissa defiantly hadn't said anything to him.

            "Oh, I wasn't trying to accusing you of anything. We're just worried, or at least I am. Anyway go do your school shopping and then Floo back to the manor. Lucius and I are heading back now as we have a few things to take care of," Narcissa replied as she stepped back and pulled out a bag full of coins, "Here's some money and we'll see you when you get back."

            "Yes mother," Draco responded and waited until his parents were out of sight before he turned back to the group only to see that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had emerged from the Leaky Cauldron and were either smirking or looking utterly confused about what they had just witnessed.

            "'Yes mother, I'm sorry mother.'? Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't those programmed responses?" Ron teased with humor in his voice.

            "Can it Weasley," Draco responded sending a glare in his direction.

            "Are we going to continue this excursion a little more or can we finally get to do what we came here for?" Uncle Vernon snapped from beside Petunia.

            "Yes I suppose that would be the best idea. How many do we have that need to shop total? Lets see, there are Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Mr. Dursley senior, Mrs. Dursley, young Mr. Dursley and I remember Tonks saying she needed to shop too. So that's a total of nine," Remus mussed, thinking it over, "and there are three of us…I don't know. What do you think Minerva?"

            "Well it is a little crowded today for anybody to really try anything without somebody noticing. Why don't we just let them group up on their own? Well? What are you waiting for? Go on," McGonagall saw Tonks deciding who to join, she said, "Not you Tonks. I was referring to the children."

            "Tonks?" Draco questioned bewildered and looked at the woman Professor McGonagall was talking to until realization of who it was dawned on him. "Aunt Nymphadora? Is that you?"

            "Yes Draco it is me. And don't call me that. It's just plain Tonks if you don't mind. How are you? Last time I saw you you were just born."

            "I doing fine. Sort of. I just don't wa…" he began but trailed off as he heard commotion coming from the Dream Team some feet away. Looking over the two became interested the confrontation that was brewing.

            "I'm sorry Gin but no," said Harry determinedly. 

"But why not Harry? Why cant I?" questioned Ginny, confusion showing in her voice.

"We just don't want you to alright Gin?" Ron added, becoming annoyed at hearing his sisters continuous pleading.

"You still aren't answering my question!" she shouted exasperatedly, and extremely aggravated.

"Ginny, please," sighed Hermione, "what they're trying to say is that you've been with us for the entirety of this past week and…they need a break. Maybe be you should go with somebody else today." Hermione said this last part quietly, not looking at Ginny.

"I see where this is going. You're sick of me already and want to go back to the Burrow. That's it isn't it?" Ginny demanded angered and agitated, sadness hinting in her voice.

            "No! Of course that's not it Ginny," Harry tried to reason, "its just…like Hermione said, we have some important things to discuss and need some time to ourselves."

            "Don't bother explaining yourself Harry I know when I'm not wanted around. I'll just go shopping by myself." Ginny retorted with a huff and turned to stomp away into the crowded streets of Diagon Alley. She had only taken a few steps before being stopped by the firm voice of Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Weasley I'm afraid I simply can not allow you to go off by yourself."

"I'm afraid, Professor, that my friends have abandoned me, thus I have nobody to go with," she dauntingly replied.

            "Well I'm sure Miss Weasley that one of us would be glad to accompany you."

            "Really Professor? I hardly believe that. But curiously, who do you ha-"

            Shocking himself and everybody else Draco decided to take this moment to find his voice and make use of it by saying, "I'll go with her Professor," and stepped forward to stand next to her.

            "Thank you Mr. Malfoy. Now that we're all set then maybe we shou-"

            "No way! I **refuse** to let her go with Ferret Boy even after our conversation!" shouted Ron in protest.

            "I don't believe it is a decision for you to make Ron, after all, you did kick me out of your group. Now if you'll excuse us, we, as in Draco and I, are going shopping," Ginny shot back venomously and linked arms with Draco and began to walk away with him but stopped when Hermione placed a hand on her shoulder.

            "I didn't mean anything harsh by what I said, you know that right?" she asked and when she saw Ginny nod and smile at her she turned to Draco and added, "Don't try anything," and turned back toward Ginny and finished her statement quietly with deep concern deeply edged into her voice for one of her best friends, "Good luck with Malfoy Gin, and remember this since we aren't completely sure yet. Ten cuidado." 

_________________________________

FINALLY! I can't BELIEVE how long it took me to get this out! POR FAVOR, have mercy on me. I didn't mean for it to be this long, but my writer's block came back with a vengeance. This just wouldn't be a chapter if I didn't have some form of Spanish in here somewhere! I hope you can all figure out what "ten cuidado" is. If not tell me and I'll translate. BTW, I've come up with a new updating system. There should be one new chapter per story every 5-7 weeks, as I have five total stories going and I don't want to put any on hold. Be nice and R&R please.

_*dama_de_tinieblas*_


	8. No Longer Enemies

Summer Visits and Muggles at Hogwarts

_Ch. 8: No longer Enemies_

As they walked off into the crowd Draco tried to free his arm from her death grip, all the while trying to figure out what Granger had said to the Weasley. "Weasley would you please either slow down or loosen your grip? Great Merlin, women, this isn't a race!" Draco shouted at her as he run to keep up with her hasty pace. 

Ginny finally began to slow down as they came into sight of Knockturn Alley. When she caught her breath again, she cautiously asked the question that had been plaguing her since they had taken off. "Why?"

Slightly surprised at the question, Draco responded, "Why what?"

"Why did you offer to go with me? Was it out of pity because they didn't want me with them? If it is I don't want your pity, or your company for that matter, so you can just leave me here," Ginny stated her inquiry simply, and waited for a legitimate answer to come from the tall blonde boy standing beside her.

"Weasley, I didn't offer out of pity; you should know I've never pitied anyone before in my life. I offered because I know what it's like to be shunned, and besides, we're friends now right?" Draco told her his reasoning, looking directly at her, as she seemed to contemplate what he said.

"You know what it's like to be shunned? " Ginny retorted with slight amusement clearly evident in the disbelieving tone of her voice.

"Never mind," he huffed in anger, "I don't know why I bother," and turned to storm off.

Ginny watched silently for a few seconds until she realized he was walking away and what it would mean. She would be completely alone then. Quickly she raised her voice and shouted, "Malfoy! Wait! I didn't mean it that way!" Upon hearing her declaration, Draco stopped where he was and turned around to face her figure running towards him. Ginny slowed her sprint down to a stop ad rested her hands on her knees, doubling over lightly. "I truly am sorry. I just dint think…"

"I know what you thought," Draco bitingly finished for her. Tossing a thought around in his head, Draco decided to act on it. Smiling slightly, he held out his arm for her to take and asked her in a pleasant manner, "Where would you like to go first?"

Happily, but slightly perplexed at his sudden change in attitude, Ginny took his arm and all the more thankful he wasn't mad at her. "Let's go to the apothecary first. I need replenish my supplies."

*****************

"Why didn't you guys support me!? How could you just let her go off like that by herself with Malfoy!? MALFOY for Merlin's sake!" Ron shouted at them after Ginny and Draco were out of hearing distance. Remembering what Hermione had done, her turned all of his anger onto her. "And you! Hermione you just let him walk off with her! **WHAT **were you thinking?!"

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off by Harry. "Knock it off Ron! Hermione didn't do anything so leave her alone! Nei-" Harry ranted in her defense, but was interrupted by said person being defended.

"Harry, I don't need you defending me! I am quite capable of it on my own," She berated him and then continued screaming at Ron, "¡Además, ella lo arrastró lejos de aquí, y si tú tienes para advertir, Ginny no es una niña pequeña más, tan parada que la trata como la! ¡Ella, como misma, es suficiente vieja hacer sus propias decisiones acerca de quien ella quiere ser alrededor! ¡Y al momento yo no estoy sorprendido que ella escogió Draco en vez de nosotros! ¡Mire cómo nosotros la tratamos!" Hermione shouted out her frustrations on her friends. Harry and Ron stood staring at her, mouths agape. Apparently they were clueless and others had overheard her and all eyes were turned on her. Sheepishly she muttered, "Um…oops. Sorry about that. I just sort of snapped. Too much stress I suppose."

Harry gained his composure first and responded, "Um…right," then looking around he voiced his concern. "Ah…has anyone seen Snuffles?"

Looking around the others noticed this too and started to become frantic until Moody spoke up. "I saw him go off with the young lady and the Malfoy boy. Well, my magic eye did at least, no need to worry." 

"Well in that case can we please do what we came here for?" Vernon shouted again, clearly frustrated at being forced to be there. "I hate being here amongst you strange people."

McGonagall decided not to comment and told Tonks, "Tonks, follow them. You know how," As McGonagall turned away from Tonks they heard her mutter the point me spell and walk off. "Now, Mr. Dursley lets take you, your wife, and son to get what he and yourselves need. Mr. Potter, are you, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley, joining us or going separately with Remus?"

Communicating silently with each other, Ron told her, "We'll join you. It just might end up being the highlight of our day."

"Alright then. Lets head for Madam Malkins. You three," she said pointedly, referring to the Dursley's, "obviously can't wear muggle clothing around all of the time. Besides, you three may need dress robes," McGonagall finished, referring to her students for the last part. Silently they walked down the crowded street and weaved their way in between the people in the street. A few minutes later they arrived at the shop and Professor McGonagall called out for the shopkeeper. Not long after, Madam Malkin appeared from the back of the shop.

"Minerva! So nice to see you! And you as well Alastor, Remus. May I inquire as to why such a large crowd this fine morning?"

"Really, Madam Malkin, what _do_ people come here for? Robes I believed. These people," McGonagall informed her while gesturing toward the Dursley's, "will be requiring a fitting for their robes and will also be requiring, along with the fitting, seven stets of plain black robes, three sets of robes in their own colour of choosing and either one or two sets of dress robes. Also, young Mr. Dursley will be requiring five sets of Hogwarts student robes."

"Of course, Minerva," Madam Malkin responded, with a wide smile on her face. Curiously, Madam Malkin stepped closer to the Dursley's and peered oddly at them over the rim of her tin spectacles. She scrutinized them closely, not failing to take in the idiosyncrasy off of their appearance. After a moment she lifted her eyes and queried, "I see. Muggles, are you not?"

 Severely offended at the 'name calling' statement, Vernon rebutted, "If what you mean my '_muggle'_ is being normal then yes, we are."

Madam Malkin only nodded in his direction before turning back to McGonagall, "Muggles, Minerva? I understand their relation to Mr. Potter, but **WHY** do they require robes? I mean, they really can't have any use for them after all."

"I'm sorry Madam Malkin, but I can't tell you that. It is secret information that I cannot, at the moment, divulge to any one. Besides, it gives you business so what matter?" Minerva answered and crossed her arms over her chest while shifting her weight onto her left side.

"Right. You three," Madam Malkin inquired, turning to Harry, Hermione, and Ron, "Do you need anything?"

"We're just getting dress robes Madam Malkin. We'll be fine," Hermione answered.

"Alright, you know where to look. Mrs. Dursley, you first."

While Petunia was being fitted the three of them split up, save Harry and Ron, and began searching for new dress robes. Around a half an hour later they met up with each other again in the back of the shop where Dudley was just being fitted.

"Mr. Dursley! I told you once, KEEP YOUR ARMS UP! Great Merlin child loose some weight! You barley fit into my largest adult size robe! And I thought I had to do a lot of altering on other robes!" Madam Malkin ranted as she continued to flutter around him in her attempts to fix his long robes. 

When they looked up at him neither of them could contain their laughter at the sight laid out before them. Dudley was standing on one of Madam Malkin's many stools, the sleeves on them draping down six inches past the end of his hands and a good two and a half feet of fabric was pooling around his feet. After Dudley heard the first bits of their laughter he turned his head onto them and demanded, "Shut up! I don't see what's so funny!"

***************

Meanwhile at the other end of Diagon Alley Ginny and Draco were scanning around the apothecary and gathering any items they needed. Ginny had at first been mildly surprised at how kind he was being to her. However, after becoming used to the attitude, she sunk into the moment, enjoying herself. Together they collected their ingredients. 

"Crushed scarab beetles," Ginny was reciting form her list as Draco wandered around gathering the ingredients for her. Seeing him nod his head, she continued, "Faux weed,"

"Check," Draco declared, pulling some off one of the lover shelves.

"Dragon scales."

"Yep!" he said as he jumped slightly to swipe a jar off the upper shelves.

"Wormwood."

"Fairy tears…That's odd. Never heard of using them before in any potion."

"They are generally used in slightly advanced potions that center around one's emotional stature."

"Oh, " Ginny said as she trailed off, but snapped back form her daze when Draco placed his arm on her shoulder. "Right. Uh…scorpion venom."

When Draco didn't say anything back to her she glanced up form her list to see him frozen, in a figurative sense, to the floor and staring off into space, in his own world. Genuinely concerned for him she reached out and waved her hand in front of his face. When he failed to respond she went to stand in front of him and gently grasped his shoulders and gave him slight shake as she questionably inquired to get his attention, "Draco?"

At the sound of his name being called he turned to the owner of the vice to see that it was Ginny and responded, "What?"

"Are you alright Draco? As soon as I mentioned the scorpion venom you just spaced out. As if you were reliving a memory or something," Ginny told him, her voice wavering slightly as she tried not to show just how worried she was about him.

"I'm fine Virginia, really I am. It- it just brought back some rather painful memories from my summer," he informed her, making no move to further explain what he was referring to.

Being as curious as she was she, Ginny decided to pursue the matter further and pryingly asked, "Care to talk about it?" 

"No," he automatically responded as he always did when somebody asked him personal questions. Almost as soon as he aid it though, he realized how cruel and harsh it sounded, even to himself. On impulse he added, "At least not now that is. Ask me again later and maybe I'll tell you."

"Alright."

"So, are we finished here?" Draco asked as he finally retrieved the scorpion venom from near the back of the shop. 

"Yeah, lets go purchase this stuff before we can't carry anymore," After paying for their purchases and placing their shrunken packages, Ginny again looped her arm through Draco's and quickly pulled him into the bustling street of Diagon Alley. Once outside she declared, "Flourish and Blotts, watch out, because here we come!" and proceeded to quicken her pace as she pulled Draco around shopping.

Exasperated, Draco looked up at the sky and loudly muttered, "Women!" to which he was promptly slugged in the stomach for by his female companion.

___________________________________

A/N: I had planned on writing much more, but then I would have had an extremely LONG chapter and I wanted to get a chapter out before Christmas, so I left it at this. I know it was mostly uneventful, but there were a few important aspects in this chapter that will come into play later.

I am also afraid to say that I am currently running into a brick wall with this fic again. I do not, for the life of me, know how to get this moving where I want it to go.

Also, I'm considering placing this, and some of my other stories, on hold and finish one up. Hopefully during the Christmas break. Please, if you have one specific story of mine you are reading besides this one, tell me which you would like me to finish first.

Oh, and I suppose you'll want the translation for Hermione's little rant, yes? Ok! Here it is: Besides, she dragged him away from here, and if you haven't noticed Ginny is not a little girl anymore, so stop treating her like one! She, like me, is old enough to make her own decisions about whom she wants to be around! And at the moment I am not surprised that she chose Draco instead of us! Look at how we treated her!

_*dama_de_tinieblas*_


End file.
